MegaGirl Starforce 2
by jess0412
Summary: Sequel to MegaGirl Starforce. Layla and Omega-Xis soon discover the reason why humans and FM-ians were reluctant to team up, as well as a new form and new FM-ians and EM wave humans. MegaMan Starforce FF. Past LyraxMega, hints of MegaXOC. R&R, please!
1. Prologue

Lee Furukoni sits backstage as she reads a magazine expressing doubt about her true blood.

_Lyra-chan disappeared, so it must mean that I'm really not Sonia Skye's descendant…some other girl probably is…_

"It is true, unfortunately," a voice says.

Lee drops the magazine as she stands up; her eyes are wide with fear.

"W-who are you?" she asks.

"I…I am Ophiuca," the voice says, "And I know where Lyra is."

A genie-like being appears, a purple being with a flute.

"A young girl took your friend," Ophiuca says, "and found that she could fuse with Lyra. Now, the choice is yours…do you want to merely watch as the other girl takes your fame, or demonstrate your anger?"

Lee thinks about it.

Another young girl, rising to the stars, being hailed as "Sonia's Child".

Lee is one of the adoring fans, yet…it doesn't feel right.

Lee remembers how the studio said to ignore the rumors, "otherwise you might end up on the street if it's true".

"I…I won't let that other girl take Lyra-chan's power away from me," Lee hisses, "yet…I have no power by myself."

"And that is where you're wrong, Lee-sama," Ophiuca says, "I can give you that power. I can help you get Lyra-chan back…but only if you accept my gift."

Lee looks into Ophiuca's eyes and realizes that this FM-ian is telling the truth.

Lee smiles and says, "Then…give me that power!"

------------------------------------

"You…you're not human?" Layla Woods' mother says.

Layla winces.

"Ahem," a new voice says.

Everyone looks up to see the young boy formerly known as Geo Stelar, but preferred to be known as Aquarius.

"I can explain," Aquarius says, "as her maker."

Layla smiles gratefully as her AM-ian partner says, "We should definitely leave now."

----------------------------------------

Thalia Woods watches a conflict unfold as Crown and Aries get into a fight about the "other sibling".

"The clone should be for an FM-ian who hasn't fought Omega-Xis, that much I agree," Crown Lily says, "but I'm not too sure if he's your wavelength."

"Aquarius and other FM-ians like us aren't ordinary," Aries says, "We can change the EM wave frequency of certain beings. I'm sure that I can…adjust him."

"Even so," Crown says, "what if you destroy him with your meddling?"

"Fine," Aries says, her horns almost ready to destroy Crown, "We'll let him choose between the FM-ians. Then we'll hunt down Omega-Xis for the Andromeda Key. How's that?"

Crown nods and says, "Fine. We'll let the boy choose. But…you can't make him choose you, okay?"

Aries nods and says, "I won't even go near him, Crown Lily."

-----------------------------------------

"A CopyRoid?" Marco Woods says, "And…I can use it?"

The head of the lab nods and says, "You're the only one I can trust with this sort of technology. Test it, experiment…I don't care if you put clothes on it. Just use it. I'm not sure it even functions, let alone works. That's why you get it."

Marco nods and examines the CopyRoid.

It's like a human, except featureless and around Layla's size. The color is white, other than several dirt smudges.

"I'll use it, sir," Marco says, "In fact, I'll test it when I get home."


	2. Chapter 1

I walk outside with Omega-Xis following.

Whitney had been sitting on the front steps waiting for me, and when I came out, she stood up and hugged me.

"How'd your mom take it?" Whitney whispers, "Your being a clone of Geo Stelar and everything?"

"I barely managed, 'I'm not human' before Aquarius had to take over," I reply.

That's right: I'm a clone of Geo Stelar, whose body Aquarius is in right now.

Geo Stelar died two hundred years ago to stop a being called Andromeda. Omega-Xis, Geo's former partner, took the Andromeda Key and came back to Earth, waiting for a human with his wavelength…although one came soon after Geo's death, Omega-Xis wasn't in the right location to notice.

Then I came along, and fate conspired that I was to be Omega-Xis' new partner. Together, we fuse and make MegaGirl, an EM Wave Human.

However, fate is like a long quilt, with many knots while it's proceeding, and my life is no exception. I was cloned, in order to make a body for Gemini, and my adopted sibling was killed and cloned. Soon after, Omega-Xis and I found that I was a clone of Geo Stelar.

Crown Lily and Cygnus had made a conspiracy against Aquarius, and Omega-Xis and I took the FM-ian to Earth to hide until we could fight again.

"You know," Lyra says as she sidles up near Omega-Xis, "I heard the story and everything, but…what if Cygnus was to send FM-ians such as Ophiuca after us? Aquarius especially, as he's the former king of FM."

"Wrong," Omega-Xis says, scooting away from Lyra slightly, "I think Cygnus is more after me and Layla. I mean, we have the Andromeda Key, and we beat up Taurus."

"But got creamed by Crown Lily," Lyra counters.

"Because Layla wasn't watching her back!" Omega-Xis says.

"I wish you two had physical bodies," Whitney says as we part from our hug, "that way I can slap you two and tell you to grow up."

I notice my dad's car coming up the street and say, "Sweet! Aquarius will have to explain to Dad everything."

"It'll surely help with cloning and stuff," Whitney says.

My dad's car pulls into the drive and turns off.

We walk over to the car as Dad comes out.

"Hey, Dad!" I say.

"Hey, Mr. Woods!" Whitney says.

"Hey, you two," Dad says, walking past us and opening the trunk, revealing a featureless being.

Omega-Xis and Lyra fly near the being as I say, "Dad, what's that?"

"It's a CopyRoid from 400 years ago," Dad says, "Supposedly, it turned Navis into physical beings. At one point in time, a Navi even used one to become human. However, I'm not sure it'll function, and I'm sure that FM-ians and AM-ians won't be able to use it. I'm going to test it with Navis tonight, but I have to see if it's working."

I shoot a glare at Omega-Xis as he pokes around the CopyRoid.

Omega-Xis immediately backs away from it, instead looking at it from a few inches away.

"So CopyRoids are rare, Mr. Woods?" Whitney asks.

Dad nods and says, "Yes, they are. This is the first time I've seen one, let alone experimented on one. I feel honored to have it."

Dad takes the CopyRoid and begins walking inside as I mutter, "Omega-Xis, if I'm right, then you're thinking of seeing if the CopyRoid works."

"Who? Me?" Omega-Xis says innocently, "I wouldn't want a physical body. I hear that they're a bother to take care of."

"Sure," I say, "but if I see you in that CopyRoid, then you're going to go with us shopping."

Omega-Xis fakes choking.

"Good. Then we're agreed?" I say.

"Sure, whatever," Omega-Xis says, dropping his hands to his sides.


	3. Chapter 2

That night, a few minutes before the break of dawn, I sneak into Layla's dad's lab.

What was that? You thought that I wouldn't use the CopyRoid because Layla said that I would go shopping with her?

Well, it's true that I don't like shopping, but it'll be worth it if this CopyRoid works.

I immediately notice the white mass that's the CopyRoid.

_Well, this is a lot easier than I thought._

I go closer to the CopyRoid until I'm face-to-face with it.

_I wonder if I'll look like me when I go in, or end up looking like…a human._

I shake my head and say, "I can't give up now! I'm going in!"

I enter the CopyRoid and end up in darkness for a few seconds.

When I can see again, I find myself looking from the CopyRoid's point of view.

I look at my hands.

Pale, fleshy, human hands lie open in front of my eyes.

_I…I'm human!_

I walk to the mirror I passed on the way to the lab.

A human with shoulder-length blue and green hair stares at me from the mirror, his outfit simple: a shirt and jeans.

I turn my head.

To my shock, the human in the mirror turns its head as well.

I touch my hair.

_I turned into a human! Wait until Layla sees this! Or…or Aquarius…he's staying here, since Layla's parents don't know what to do with him…_

I walk through the house and into Layla's bedroom.

The sun's rising by now, allowing me light to see Layla.

She looks almost peaceful asleep, her hair messed up and her mouth curved into a small smile.

I sit on the edge of her bed and whisper, "Good morning, Layla."

Layla stirs and blinks her eyes.

"Night, weird random kid," Layla says, closing her eyes again.

After a moment, Layla sits up and says, "Weird random kid?"

I chuckle and say, "That was priceless, Layla."

Layla blinks and says, "M…Mega? Omega-Xis, did you go into the CopyRoid?"

"I can see you're awake now," I say, "and yes, I did."

Layla tosses a pillow at me and says, "Catch, then."

I catch the pillow and say, "What? No fulfillment of the threat?"

"It's too early, Mega." Layla says with a fake yawn, "Whitney and I have planned to go shopping today, though. You, then, will carry our bags."

"Fine by me!" I say, "I'm wanting to try this out more!"


	4. Chapter 3

"So, Ophiuca," I say, "this flute…it will give me control over snakes?"

_Indeed, my little Lee…simply play it, and think your orders and wishes…and they will do whatever it takes to see that it is fulfilled!_

I put the flute to my mouth and begin playing.

_Come, my little pets, to your ruler, Ophiuca Avenger…attack everyone but me, including on the way here…_

"Eek!" a voice cries, "Snakes!"

I see snakes coming through the vents, their bodies making me long to have their ingenious design.

_Good thing I obeyed the order to turn the cold air off, Ophiuca._

I exit the room and play, walking down the stairs until I reach the first floor.

People are trying to evacuate, but it's all in vain…

_Kill them all, my pets! Show them no mercy! No mercy to the ones who dare say that I am not Sonia's child!_

Every last human dies, each kicking and screaming.

_Now, destroy the rest! Every other human besides myself must die! Do it, my dearest pets!_

Screams come from upstairs as I hear the work being done for me.

When the screams die, I stop playing and sigh.

"Where is she?" I shout, "Lyra…where is Lyra?"

_Lee-sama, don't be so angry…Lyra is in a place known as Garden Wake, along with the fugitive I told you about._

I begin playing once more.

_Garden Wake…One of you, go to Garden Wake and keep an eye on the one who lives with the fugitive…I will watch your progress…and catch up soon enough._

One of the many snakes disappear, obviously following my orders.

_Good. Aquarius should be nearby, my pet, so keep an eye out for him._

I stop playing and nod in satisfaction.

_Thank you, Ophiuca, for helping me play a new song. A song…of revenge._


	5. Chapter 4

"I can't believe I have to go shopping for a TA for you," I say with a groan.

After finding that Omega-Xis can turn into a human with the CopyRoid, Dad said that I should get him a TA, in order to help him blend in while we're not fighting.

"Hey, at least the CopyRoid works," Omega-Xis says, sticking his tongue out at me.

I sigh and mutter, "Wish Dad didn't bring it home, it's bad enough we have Aquarius with us. We don't need another EM being-turned-human…"

Omega-Xis tries on a red TA, he says, "I'll stick with this one. It looks good on me."

I nod and say, "Then we should pay for it then. Follow me, Mega."

We walk to the front counter.

"Oh, you found something for your cousin?" the clerk asks, her hair bright green with the tips dyed black.

I nod.

_Good thing I have a cover story for Omega-Xis, otherwise we'd be dead…_

Omega-Xis hands the woman the TA and she says, "1500 Zennys, please."

"Charge it to Marco Woods' account," I say.

The woman types something into the computer and says, "Password for the account?"

I lower my voice and murmur, "5326-6947."

The woman types in the numbers and says, "Okay! You're done! Come again!"

The woman hands Omega-Xis the TA and he puts it on.

"Thank you!" I say, taking Omega-Xis' hand and dragging him from the store.

-----------------------------------------------

After we get home, we go into my room.

Aquarius sits on the floor, reading through some of my books.

"We're back," I say, "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"They went out," Aquarius says, "I think to your school or something like that."

I pale and say, "A-about what?"

Aquarius laughs and says, "Nothing bad. Just telling the principal that your 'cousin' Morgan is going to be at school."

"Whoa, whoa," Omega-Xis says, "You're saying that I'm having to go to school with her?"

"I'm not too happy with the idea either," I say.

"There is something else," Aquarius says, putting down the book and taking out a globe, "Ophiuca's on Earth. She's looking for me right as we speak."

"Does she have a human?" Omega-Xis asks, "Because she won't be able to do anything without a physical body or a human."

"Yes, indeed," Aquarius says, "have you two heard of Lee Furukoni?"


	6. Chapter 5

"My lord Cygnus," I say, "I need to be at Garden Wake, for reasons I'm sure you know."

Cygnus nods. I already briefed him on my plan, thus securing victory over him…for now.

I walk to the EM road leading to Earth as I mutter, "Good-for-nothing swan. This plan isn't as easy as I thought, with his beak in my business."

_Indeed, Delilah, our ascension to the FM-ian throne will take more effort than merely disposing of Aquarius…although he hasn't been "disposed" of yet._

I begin the journey to Earth as I mutter, "Agreed. Ophiuca's most likely after the throne as well, but Aries also concerns me."

_Yes, Aries is quite temperamental. She's almost like Taurus, except more focused on her discipline and how exactly she could defeat one…but usually she takes the route less traveled, if you get what I mean._

"Have you seen her fight?" I ask when we're a suitable distance from Cygnus' ears.

_Once. It was for an ambush, and she made traps and weapons before our quarry arrived…not that she needed them. She tore our quarry apart with both hands, but kept the weapons…and I'm sure that she still has them._

I wince and say, "That sounds ominous, Crown. Are you sure that keeping her here on FM is wise?"

_Wiser than letting her go after Omega-Xis and Aquarius. I've no idea of what would happen if Aquarius and Aries were to fight._

"And there are others, right?" I say.

_Yes, but Gemini looked inside the main globe and informed me of two special sources for weapons. The Star Force and something called the OOParts._

"I remember the Star Force," I say, "Libra's mentioned its power countless times. Something about the Sages of AM?"

_Yes. Do you remember their names?_

"Leo Kingdom," I say, "Dragon Sky, and Pegasus Magic."

_Correct. And there is also a woman looking for the OOParts. Thunder Zerker, Green Shinobi, and Fire Saurian._

"Saurian?" I say, "It's better that we find this woman and see what information she has for us…so we can take down Cygnus and Aquarius and rule FM."

_Indeed. The globe mentioned something about the Sages of AM inside the Satellites, and that the woman who knows of the OOParts is coming to Garden Wake soon._

"Inside the Satellites?" I say in disbelief, "Then…then that would mean that Layla and Omega-Xis would meet them again and get the Star Force!"

_And if they meet the woman and get the OOParts, then we're nothing more than mere obstacles in MegaGirl's path!_

"We must not let them survive long enough to find the woman or the Sages," I say, "Crown Lily so swears!"


	7. Chapter 6

"My castle is forming, Ophiuca," I say with a smile, "and so quickly, too! Last night, I couldn't even use the people for anything."

_Yes, but now they bow before you, in fear that your poisonous friends will attack them. I commend you, Lee-sama, I am proud of you._

"Thank you, Ophiuca," I say.

_There's still the matter of the fugitive, though. Have you found them?_

I close my eyes and look through my snake's eyes.

Inside the house where the tree the snake is in is near, two boys and a girl are talking.

One of the boys I recognize as Aquarius, as Ophiuca showed me him.

The other two are unfamiliar.

I open my eyes and say, "I found Aquarius, Ophiuca. Our friend has succeeded."

_Good for you! Garden Wake is across the ocean, but with the humans' newfound speedy traveling, our pet was easily able to get to Garden Wake!_

"Yes," I say.

A human walks into the room.

"What is it?" I say, "I don't have all day."

"There's…there's a visitor," the human stammers, "She said to tell you that it's Crown Lily."

I stand and say, "Is that all, slave?"

The human manages a fearful nod.

"Then get back to work!" I shout.

The human runs away.

I walk down the stairs and go to the door.

_Goodness! Crown Lily's not holding her FM-ian side back! How insane!_

"She knows I rule here now," I murmur.

_Indeed, but still…why would she risk detection when we're sure that someone will see her? And what does she need us for?_

"We'll find out," I mutter, before opening the door.


	8. Chapter 7

"Lee Furukoni?" Omega-Xis says, "Yeah, I saw her when I went to get Lyra."

"Have you met Ophiuca?" Aquarius says.

Omega-Xis pretends to gag and says, "Yeah, I met her. She chose a girl who had a crush on Geo last time. It was disgusting."

"Well, since she's chosen a girl again," Aquarius says with a smile, "you don't have to worry unless she falls in love with your human form, Mega."

Omega-Xis blushes a deep crimson as he says, "H-h-hey! Not funny! Lyra tried to get me into a relationship once, you know!"

I watch the exchange with curiosity.

Aquarius laughs and says, "And I remember that you two _did_ have a relationship for a year and a half before you ended it. You two were such a cute couple!"

"S-s-shut up!" Omega-Xis says, blushing to the point where nearly his entire body is a bright crimson, "I ended it to…to keep up with training!"

Aquarius shakes his head and says to me, "Pay no heed. He really did it because she reminded him of AM."

"Whatever," Omega-Xis says, "Anyway! So it's Ophiuca, right? You mentioned that Ophiuca has Lee Furukoni?"

Aquarius nods and says, "However, she's started a reign of terror in Echo Ridge. We'll need to get there, but we might be there for a few weeks, depending on the damage, and we'll need to bring Whitney if we go."

"Why Whitney?" I say.

"Your friend has Lyra," Aquarius says, "and Lee is more concerned with showing Lyra her newfound powers than anything else. Oh, yes…Layla, could you open the window?"

I nod and open the window.

"Good," Aquarius says, walking past me and climbing onto the branch outside.

After a moment, he comes back with a snake in his hand.

"A-A-Aquarius! That's a snake!" I shriek.

"Exactly," Aquarius says, looking the snake over until he smiles.

"Don't tell me that's one of her pets!" Omega-Xis says.

"It is," Aquarius says, "take a look."

We both look.

On the snake's stomach, a marking similar to the letter O is scorched onto its scales.

"Her mark is on it," Aquarius says, "and we will need to go to Echo Ridge even more now. Call Whitney, Layla; we're heading to Echo Ridge on the EM roads."


	9. Chapter 8

"Layla and Omega-Xis?" Aquarius says.

"Here!" I say.

"Here!" Omega-Xis says from my arm.

"Whitney and Lyra?" Aquarius says.

"Here!" Whitney says, decked out in black and pink.

"Here!" Lyra says.

"And I'm here," Aquarius says, "We're ready to go. Omega-Xis, are you sure you want to leave the CopyRoid in Layla's closet?"

"Yeah," Omega-Xis says, "Who knows what FM-ians would want for something like that?"

"But it doesn't give you full power," I say, "So they'll find that out if they steal it."

Aquarius kills the snake he was keeping and says, "There. Nobody will be able to track us. Let's move."

Whitney and I nod.

We jump onto the wave road and begin our journey.

"You know where Echo Ridge is, right?" I ask.

"Yeah," Omega-Xis says, "but it's not the Echo Ridge I'm used to. It was more like Garden Wake the last time I was there. Now it's just an outlet for apartments and studios. I saw Lee practicing when I was looking for Lyra."

"Yeah! You mentioned that!" Whitney says, "You said that Lee was acting all mean to Lyra, saying stuff like 'if I can't have a break, neither can you'!"

"Exactly," Omega-Xis says, "Vista Point's still there, too. Geo used to look up at the stars there…when I met him, he was there, anyway."

"And I heard from Gemini that Sonia performed her 'retirement' concert," Aquarius says, "but she returned a few months later. At least, to the music scene."

"She did?" I say, "Is that where songs like 'Good Night, Mama' and 'My Final Memory' came from?"

"The new studio she joined," Aquarius says, "but the poor thing was miserable, due to Geo's death."

Omega-Xis is silent for once, making me look at him with concern.

"Mega?" Lyra says, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Omega-Xis says, "Just…just keep yourselves ready to fight."

Aquarius' face shifts to an expression of concern, but he says nothing.


	10. Chapter 9

"Crown Lily! It's so good to see you!" I say.

Crown nods and says, "Indeed, same to you, Ophiuca…Avenger, was it?"

I smile and say, "Yes! Don't you think it has a nice ring to it?"

"Yes," Crown says, "but we need to talk, dear Ophiuca. It's about MegaGirl."

"Sure," I say, "come on in. We'll talk in the throne room."

I guide Crown to the throne room and watch as she gazes at the effort my slaves put into it.

"Quite dazzling," Crown says, "but MegaGirl might be getting new powers."

"How?" I say, puzzled.

"The Star Force," Crown says gravely, "and I'm sure Ophiuca the FM-ian remembers it."

Memories that aren't my own flash through my head.

I nod and say, "Yeah. I remember."

"Good," Crown says, "If the Sages of AM return and give MegaGirl that power, we'll be doomed. And as you will be my right hand when I'm queen of FM, I felt the need to confer this information as well as another piece which might not need to be divulged right now."

"Thank you, Lady Lily," I say, "but hush. I sense something."

I close my eyes and find only death.

I open them and say, "As I thought. Aquarius knows my tricks, and if I'm right, they should be coming."

"They?" Crown says.

"Lyra's new bearer, MegaGirl, and Aquarius," I say, "but we need assistance. Ring up Aries or something. This fight's going to be disastrous if we end up outnumbered."

Crown nods and calls her familiars to bring word to FM that the fugitives were coming.

"There," Crown says, "and hopefully this fight will end in MegaGirl's death. She is becoming a bother, even with only one victory to her name. Taurus is quite angry with her, especially since the Trans-Rings take a part of an FM-ian's power when a captured one- like Taurus- escapes. So MegaGirl will have part of Taurus' power."

"This will be a grand firefight," I say, "They are the guests of honor to the grand festivities!"


	11. Chapter 10

We touch down on solid ground a few minutes later.

"Is this Echo Ridge?" I ask.

"Yeah," Omega-Xis says, "but look at the ground and watch your step."

We look down and I moan in disgust.

Snakes are everywhere on the ground, the creatures just leaving enough space so we can stand still.

"We can't move without getting one of them angry!" Whitney says.

"Then we're trapped…" Aquarius says, "Or…"

Before he can say anything, I hear music in the distance.

The snakes begin moving, making a path for us to walk…but only in single file.

"W-w-what do you think, Mega?" I ask.

"Ophiuca's got someone, all right," Omega-Xis says, "but she's clearing a path for us…she knows we're coming."

"Then we'll take a chance and wipe her out!" Whitney says, "Let's go!"

We nod and I lead the way through the path the snakes cleared.

"Layla, you okay?" Omega-Xis says.

"Y-y-y-yeah," I say, "It's…it's just that I'm deadly afraid of snakes…"

Omega-Xis rolls his eyes and says, "Geo wasn't afraid of snakes! Some clone, Aquarius!"

"Easy, Mega," Aquarius says, "Remember, no two humans, even clones, are the same. Layla's probably had a bad experience with snakes."

Each coiling snake reminds me of the inevitable fight between me and the queen of snakes.

After a few minutes of walking, the path ends at a large building.

"Guess we go inside," Whitney says.

"I guess…" I say, looking warily at the snakes.

I knock three times on the door.

A human rushes, but then freezes upon seeing me.

"H-hey!" I say, "Let us in, please!"

The human backs up then goes up the stairway.

"Oh, move aside, Layla!" Whitney says.

I obey.

Whitney twirls Lyra and then smashes the glass with the bottom of the guitar.

Whitney then weaves her hand inside the hole and unlocks the door.

"Now open," Whitney says, stepping away from the door.

_Time to face the queen of my biggest fear…_


	12. Chapter 11

I open the door and we enter the building.

"Hardly subtle," a voice says, "and they don't bother waiting before I get help."

I notice a human girl walking down the stairs, her long auburn hair in a ponytail resembling a snake. Her outfit looks designed for a snake, all scaly and colorful.

I recoil, the girl's appearance too snakelike for me to digest.

"I am Ophiuca Avenger," the girl says, "and you must be MegaGirl. How lovely to see you!"

"Save it, Ophiuca," Omega-Xis says, "I know you wouldn't fight the three of us alone."

Ophiuca laughs and says, "Three? I see six: your girl, you, Lyra's girl, Lyra, Geo Stelar, and Aquarius. Meanwhile, there's four of us, unless you count the helper that's coming…or was. Crown and her familiars will have to do."

"Indeed," a familiar voice says, "Everyone else is busy, other than Cancer, who we have no trace of his whereabouts."

Behind Ophiuca, a girl wearing a mantle walks up.

I forget the snakes as I scowl, "Crown Lily. Wish we didn't have to meet again."

Crown giggles and says, "Is that how you treat the soon-to-be ruler of FM? My, my, Layla, I missed you too."

"Can it!" Whitney says, "We're here to stop the attack on Echo Ridge!"

"Oh?" Ophiuca says, "It's not an attack, child. Let's just say it's the beginning of my revenge against the thief of Lyra."

"T-thief?" Whitney says, caught off-guard.

"Yes," Ophiuca says, "I was supposed to be Lyra's partner, you little FM-stealer!"

_Oh, yeah, it is Lee Furukoni, even if Ophiuca's taken over her…_

"Well, we're not going to let this happen!" Aquarius says, "And I'm sure you both know why."

"Because FM is rightfully mine!" Crown Lily says.

"And Lyra is rightfully my partner!" Ophiuca says.

"They won't listen to reason," Aquarius chuckles, "Well, you two, I will be glad to help dispose of you…I, Aquarius Dynasty, will take you on!"

"Don't forget Lyra Melody!" Whitney says.

"Or MegaGirl!" I say.

"You will never defeat us!" Crown says, "You lost against the power of Crown Lily before, MegaGirl!"

"And my power is just as strong!" Ophiuca says, "And I, Ophiuca Avenger, will get revenge on you, Lyra Melody!"

_The fight's begun!_


	13. Chapter 12

"Hmph." I grunt as I stand near Cygnus.

I am Aries, one of the many FM-ians who haven't fought against Omega-Xis the first time he stole the Andromeda Key.

"Cygnus," I say, "why would they be so foolish as not to wait for assistance? Simply because their opponents arrived?"

"I would say that, Aries," Cygnus says calmly, "Remember, these two are still novices in their own power."

"Hmph," I grunt again, adding, "Novices in power, like the two 'heroes'. Aquarius has had time to practice, so I heard."

"MegaGirl is not as new as you think," Cygnus says, with a sidelong glance, "she disposed of Taurus Inferno easily, as you may recall. I, however, think that it is because Taurus has not had her long."

I fall silent and gaze into the large globe.

MegaGirl looks around warily as Ophiuca Avenger charges towards Lyra Melody.

Crown Lily, however, hangs back, forcing Aquarius to walk over.

"She's onto us, m'lord," I spit, "MegaGirl. She expects someone to go to their rescue, and the others don't know a thing."

"Gemini will refuse to attack her," Cygnus says, "Thalia is...a little possessive about her 'sister'. Gemini insisted that he keep her, though."

"It's not the girl I want," I snort, "it's the boy, the male clone of the sibling. He's got potential, despite his mere untouched humanity."

"I understand, Aries," Cygnus says, "but the choice is his, after all. He must be finished rebuilding himself before we try anything."

"I know, m'lord," I say, "but MegaGirl will soon realize that she is cornered by us all."

"I agree with you on that, Aries," Cygnus says.

I look at the large globe.

MegaGirl seemed to have gotten herself together, charging towards Crown Lily, firing her "MegaBuster".

Ophiuca is getting a head start on Lyra Melody, bashing Lyra into the wall as she screams, "Die! Die! Die!"

Crown Lily seems to have things under control, deflecting Aquarius' attacks and keeping him at bay while dodging MegaGirl's attacks.

"Show me my potential humans," I say.

The view splits into three, and Cygnus turns to leave.

"Where are you going, m'lord Cygnus?" I ask.

"I am going to see if I can do anything in the Taurus situation," Cygnus says, "Taurus is still weak from his fight with MegaGirl, with his powers being absorbed and all."

"All right, Cygnus," I say, keeping my eyes on the globe, "Just wondering."

I hear Cygnus leave and focus my attention on the humans.

The first view is, of course, the sibling. "Project MCL", or as Aquarius called him, "Michael", sleeps peacefully. His hair, once wires, is now partly organic. In a few days, he would be ready.

The second view is a young girl named Petra Carter. She was already taken over by Taurus, but I know that I can use her to my advantage.

The final view is Michelle Woods, a mother of one child and a stillborn. She has connections with MegaGirl somehow, and if everything else didn't work, I would forcibly take Mrs. Woods over.

Mrs. Woods is cooking while looking out a window and sighing.

_My, my, worried? Must be about the daughter she has. What was her name again? Layla? I'm sure that a mother has nothing more to do than cook and clean...but that's what makes my plan so brilliant._


	14. Chapter 13

"This is enough!" Ophiuca says after a few minutes of fighting.

Everyone stops.

"This is foolish!" Ophiuca says, "I don't know why, but we all seem to have equal odds of beating each other."

"She's right," Omega-Xis says quietly, "but I don't know what she's planning to do. Layla, keep your guard up."

I nod slightly and look at Ophiuca.

"In fact," Ophiuca says, "I know who really took Lyra as well. I remembered as I was fighting...and you, Omega-Xis, are the one."

_She does know. We have to be careful now, really careful..._

I look around.

Aquarius doesn't look injured in the slightest, but Whitney looks like she took a lot of bruises from Ophiuca smashing her into the wall.

Crown Lily barely looks scraped, while Ophiuca has no scars.

"Since Omega-Xis was the cause for all our troubles in the first place," Ophiuca says, "Crown...why don't we just shoot the general instead of shooting the horses?"

Crown nods slowly and says, "I like that plan, dear Ophiuca. After all...we do need the Andromeda Key."

I feel the blood rush from my face.

_Omega-Xis gave me the Key when he went to get Lyra! I still have it in my TR, and it won't do anything for them to fight Mega...but if they knew that I, Layla, had it, they'd threaten to kill my family._

"Who are you calling horses?" Omega-Xis says, "My host isn't a horse, and neither are the others!"

"It's an expression, Omega-Xis," Ophiuca says, smirking, "but you could say that your 'friends' are horses, don't you think?"

"That's enough," I snarl, feeling rage build to replace my fears, "You don't insult my friends, and you don't insult me or Omega-Xis."

"My, my," Crown says with a smile, "you are losing your temper. You can't beat us both, MegaGirl, and that's a fact. You are so dumb, that I've no idea how you beat Taurus!"

My right fist clenches tenatively.

My vision turns red, like someone shone a red light in my eyes.

"Shut...up," I growl, my words sounding as though they came from deep within, "Or...or I'll kill you both."

"You? Kill us?" Ophiuca says.

The two female EM wave humans begin laughing.

_Them laughing at us they should die they shouldn't exist in this world..._

My thoughts are muddling up, as though they become one sentence with two voices.

_Kill tear apart eat their remains destroy them leave nothing to remember them by..._

The last thing I remember is a bloodcurdling cry as pain rips through my body.

--------------------------------------

Now you'll see the worst of the worst: Primal Forme. Very, very dangerous.


	15. Chapter 14

"L-Lyra!" I say, "What's that?"

Where Layla once stood, a beast is now standing.

The beast shares the same height as Layla, as well as a few features, but the rest...it's not Layla.

The beast has a mask, similar to Omega-Xis' face, covering everything on her face except her eyes and mouth.

Her outfit is still the same, but it looks ripped, like she'd been walking for months in thorns. Her shoes are ripped apart, and her gloves are too, both revealing claws.

Her teeth are bared, like a wild animal. The insane look in her eyes enforces the image of insanity.

Worst of all, Omega-Xis is nowhere to be seen; the only evidence that she was fused with Omega-Xis is the strange glowing "fur" on the forearms and near her feet.

"I-I don't know, Whitney," Lyra says.

"Both of you!" Aquarius says, "Get on the EM wave roads! I'll handle the beast!"

I look at Aquarius.

His eyes show fear, something that I never thought the former king would have.

"No," I say, shaking my head, "No, Aquarius. You can't handle that thing all by yourself."

The beast roars and begins charging towards Crown and Ophiuca.

"Layla!" I shout.

The beast stops halfway and turns towards me.

_Uh-oh._

"Ophiuca!" Crown says, "Let's get to FM!"

"Got it, Lady Lily!" Ophiuca says.

The two disappear, leaving Aquarius and I to deal with the Layla-beast.

The beast sniffs the air, then growls.

Aquarius mutters something.

"What?" I say.

"I said that perhaps this is the form of EM wave change that we were to avoid," Aquarius says, "Lyra should remember from what we've learned."

I close my eyes.

_Monsters that were completely devoid of sense, as the FM-ian and the host's minds fused...and went mad in the process._

I open them in shock.

"Layla's gone mad?" I ask.

The beast is slinking towards us, a very bad sign.

"Yes," Aquarius says, "Omega-Xis too. All it leaves is primal instinct...the instinct of survival. We've called it 'Primal Forme' for many years, and even then none of us have dared try to control it. It's too powerful, too wild, too free."

"You mean we can't stop it?" I say.

Aquarius shakes his head and says, "Yes and no. We can stop it, but it would take a lot of effort to find out what exactly stops it. Be careful, Whitney."

"I will," I say, "Lyra...I'll try and play a soft song to make it sleep."

"Just run from her," Lyra says, "and don't get in its way!"

"Got it," I say.


	16. Chapter 15

_FM-ian...it must die...no, what am I saying? I am...Primal...no, I'm not! Who are you? You him me...what?_

I use my reflexes to try and catch up to the brightly colored EM human.

_But that's Whitney! Lyra enemy evil devious..._

The girl begins to run, baiting me...but it works.

_Kill her eat her flesh mutilate her destroy her bones..._

The girl runs through the door, heading outside.

_That's where all the snakes are! _

_Don't be a fool, we must- chase her kill her..._

I follow her, my rage unquelled until blood was shed.

_Where's Mega? You me him fight life death...stop...no never blood drink quench thirst..._

I stop after a few steps outside.

I lift my head and sniff the air for the FM-ian smell.

_Where prey? Must have prey must eat must drink..._

Her scent hits my nose and I snarl wordlessly.

However, the smell of a different FM-ian makes me smile.

_The one the other left behind...wait, Aquarius? Who cares food drink life..._

A sound makes me perk up, my ears sensing the sound's exact location.

_Lyra! Whitney! My...prey they are my prey..._

I charge towards the sound, my ears picking up the cries of humans as they evacuate the studio behind me.

_What about the humans? Humans nothing FM-ian must die must have EM wave human..._

Finally, I stop in front of the girl.

The girl is playing a song on the guitar, a soft song which calms me slightly.

_Calming soothing but does not quench my thirst must kill..._

I walk until I'm close to the girl, enough to taste her flesh...and I take the opprotunity.

I lick her forehead, the taste of flesh reminding me of what I came for.

The girl shivers but continues to play the soothing music.

_Why does she play that music? Doesn't she know what'll happen if she stays? Eat kill destroy but not until the music is done so soothing so melodic..._

The girl plays, her song becoming softer and softer.

She takes a step away from me, finally ending the song and giving me a swift whack on the head.

_What was that for now I kill you and eat your remains..._

I grab her arm and am about to take a bite when a rock hits my head.

I let her go and turn to the source.

The FM-ian I left behind stands with another rock in his hand.

I snarl and begin trudging towards him.

_No! Aquarius! EM wave human flesh must have food must kill must destroy..._

I hear the melody again, but try to ignore it...but the sound soothes me.

_No must kill must destroy..._

_Not today, you fricken' monster._

_Mega! You're here! But where?_

_I'll get Aquarius to explain later. For now we have to try and get out of this form._

_But how?_

_Try to stall by fighting Aquarius. I think that Whitney's music is making the beast calmer._

_No must destroy must eat must quench my thirst..._

_Aw, shut up._

I feel my claws retracting, as though someone was returning them to where they belonged.

My vision grows dizzy, and I fall on my knees.

_Omega-Xis, what's happening? Are we going to die?_

_No we won't! Geez, quit whining, otherwise that beast'll come back._

_But what's happening?_

_I don't know. I think we're changing back, though._

The last thing I see is Aquarius running towards me.

Then darkness.

------------------------------------------

Primal Forme licking Whitney's forehead wasn't sexual. Remember, Primal Forme is insane, and it wanted Lyra Melody's flesh to eat.


	17. Chapter 16

"Is she going to be okay?" I ask.

Layla's returned to normal, and by "normal" I mean MegaGirl.

"Yes, she's merely unconcious," Aquarius says, taking her pulse, "Her Primal Forme is gone...for now. We don't know what will happen if she does this a second time though."

"What do we do now?" Lyra asks.

"Simple," Aquarius says, picking up Layla, "We go home. Simple as that."

I notice that not even Omega-Xis' eyes are open. This is bad.

I nod and we both jump onto the Wave Roads and begin the journey home.

"So, um, Aquarius," I say, "can you tell me more about Primal Forme?"

"Yes," Aquarius says, "you see, Whitney, Primal Forme activates when both the human and the FM-ian are provoked. The angrier they get, the more likely Primal Forme will take over. The cure is different for every pair. Since we know that Layla and Omega-Xis' Primal Forme is weak against music, we can utilize your music every time the two go Primal."

"Do me and Lyra have one?" I ask.

"Supposedly every pair does," Lyra says.

"Yes," Aquarius says, "but moving on. The 'beast' that is Primal Forme lives for one thing: to destroy EM wave humans, good or bad. That's why it decided to attack us."

"Does it like to eat humans?" I ask.

Aquarius' face darkens as he says, "Yes, but they'll only go after EM wave humans, and they'll eat EM wave humans if they feel like it."

I shiver as I remember Layla's Primal Forme licking my forehead. It was like she was tasting me and thinking I was delicious.

"Why does it go after EM wave humans?" I ask.

"I...I don't know," Aquarius admits, "but there is the one theory that, as we fight to prevent the Primal Forme, it fights for its own survival. Or else it tries to destroy them for their flesh, to eat and quench their hunger and thirst. I'm guessing that Layla's Primal Forme was wanting you for food."

"Ew," I say.

"My thoughts exactly," Lyra says.

"Layla won't remember much," Aquarius says, "neither will Omega-Xis. They might remember a trapped feeling, and being full of rage and instinct, but that's it. Primal Forme leaves the 'user' confused when they regain conciousness. But one thing is for sure: one of their quirks is that, although EM wave humans are considered dangerous to it, it'll protect normal humans with its life."

"Why?" I ask.

"We don't know," Lyra says, "Perhaps it believes that it has some sort of relationship with humans, being human itself?"

"Wrong," Aquarius says, "I think it believes that EM wave humans are humans who are trying to take Primal power, meaning to steal Primal Forme's territory. For example, Layla believes you to be her friend, right, Whitney?"

I nod.

"Layla's concern for you," Aquarius says, "is projected into Primal Forme, causing it to believe that Lyra is using you."

"Say what?" I say.

"As long as Layla is concerned for you," Aquarius says, "Primal Forme will believe that Lyra is putting you in danger. It won't attack you if you're not Lyra Melody, or if you're on the Wave Roads, but if you're a physical Lyra Melody..."

"Then she'll be in danger," Lyra finishes.

"Exactly," Aquarius says, "but since Layla and Omega-Xis are an unusual pair, they'll be placed with Primal Forme's rage more often than not."

"What do you mean, different?" I ask.

"Layla is a female," Aquarius says, "Omega-Xis is a male. There aren't usually pairs like them, and thus their feelings bombard into each others' more often, meaning that Primal Forme is more dangerous than ever. We'll have to keep them in two physical bodies until they need to fight FM-ians. We don't want Layla and Omega-Xis turning Primal in her school, do we?"

"No!" Lyra and I say.

"That's why the CopyRoid is important," Aquarius says, "As long as we have it, the two won't pose a threat. That's why Omega-Xis and Layla have to go to school together. I warned Layla's parents about Primal Forme, and I'm afraid that I was right in doing so."

I see the shore coming, and notice a flash of yellow swoop down from the EM Road leading to the sky.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Crown Lily," Aquarius says, "we don't have to worry about her a lot. I'm sure that she wouldn't dare transform in your school."


	18. Chapter 17

"Ugh..." I groan as I wake up in my bed.

"Morning," Aquarius says, "Are you all right?"

I sit up and say, "Ophiuca and Crown! Where are they?"

"They went back to FM," Aquarius says, "you turned into your Primal Forme last night, so they left. Everything's returning to normal in Echo Ridge."

"Phew," I say, then say, "Mega! Where is he?"

"Right here," Aquarius says, gesturing to Omega-Xis, who's in the CopyRoid asleep.

"What...what's he doing?" I ask.

"I managed to separate you both and place him into the CopyRoid," Aquarius says, "but I need to tell you about Primal Forme."

--------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later, I am filled in on Primal Forme.

Omega-Xis woke up halfway through the lecture, but he said he already knew what Primal Forme was.

"We have to go," I say, standing up, "Today's school."

Omega-Xis rolls his eyes and says, "Oh, yeah, forgot. Now I'm 'Morgan' today. Great."

"Don't get huffy with me," I say, "Mom and Dad did it, not me. You'll have to get books when you arrive."

"Whatever," Omega-Xis says.

-------------------------------------------------

"We have two new students today," Ms. Tynowa says, "Morgan Jakobs, and Delilah Crown."

Everyone applauds when they hear the name of Delilah Crown.

She's a multi-millionaire, who has a large inheritance to claim when she turns eighteen. Everyone knows her.

"Morgan is Layla Woods' cousin," Ms. Tynowa continues, "his parents recently died, and they left Morgan with Layla's family. Deliliah is the inheritor of millions of Zennys and many expensive sapphires. Morgan, why don't you sit next to your cousin? Delilah, I would feel best if you sat near the window."

Omega-Xis and Delilah sit in their assigned seats.

"The books and programs we're using are in the desks," Ms. Tynowa says, "Today, we're going to do a course on a subject I should've known about: EM wave aliens."

Whispers abound, and Omega-Xis gives me a desperate look.

_Uh-oh. This isn't good._

"As you all remember," Ms. Tynowa says, "the news reported that us teachers were captured by an alien known as an FM-ian, who'd taken over one of our students. This is true."

One student raises their hand.

"Yes, Derek?" Ms. Tynowa says.

"What about MegaGirl?" Derek asks.

Derek was the most popular boy in school, but was a cheater as well. He'll fall for anything female. Right now, he's obssessed with MegaGirl.

"We don't know about MegaGirl," Ms. Tynowa says, "but if we did, I bet she would be a hero."

"Yeah, but she wouldn't go out with you!" a voice shouts.

"Petra, no shouting in class," Ms. Tynowa scolds as everyone in the class laughs.

Petra was my former enemy, but she's now a good friend of mine. I rescued her from Taurus as MegaGirl.

Omega-Xis raises his hand, and I look at him like he's crazy.

"Oh, Morgan?" Ms. Tynowa says.

"Was there any evidence of other types of aliens?" Omega-Xis asks.

"No, not that I know," Ms. Tynowa says, "but thank you for asking."

Omega-Xis nods and winks at me.

_As long as they believe that MegaGirl is related to the FM-ians, they'll be forced to think that they're like humans._

-------------------------------------------

The bell rings for lunch.

"That was a boring lesson," Omega-Xis says as we head to a table, "The woman didn't know a thing!"

"At least you only asked a few questions," I say, "I thought you were going to insult each teachers' intelligence."

"I would if I could," Omega-Xis says, "but I decided that I would be a brat on my first day. Oh, and it looks like that Derek kid's asking about MegaGirl every chance he gets."

I sigh as we sit down, saying, "Yeah, I noticed. Derek's becoming really annoying nowadays."

I notice Petra walking towards our table with a bunch of other girls.

"Mega," I say, "be careful."


	19. Chapter 18

"Hey, Lala!" Petra says, the other girls looking away as though they had nothing to do with me.

"Hey, Petra," I say calmly.

"Just came to meet your cousin and invite you to a sleepover," Petra says, "and to thank you for being with me in the hospital."

"No problem," I say, "Morgan, this is Petra Carter. Petra, this is Morgan."

"Good to meet you," Omega-Xis says.

"Same to you," Petra says.

She then rummages in her bag before handing me an invitation.

"An all-girl party?" I say in disbelief.

"Yes and no," Petra says, "the boys get to play video games on the first night, but then they have to leave before midnight. You wanna come?"

I look over at Omega-Xis and find him wearing a grin.

"Sure," I say.

The other girls rolls their eyes, but Petra says cheerfully, "Cool! I'll see you on Friday, then."

_Today's Tuesday, so I have three days._

The group leaves, and Omega-Xis says, "Psh. I'll be able to beat any human in a video game."

"Careful, Mega," I warn, "if the boys find your true identity, we'll both be in trouble."

"Ha!" Omega-Xis says, causing a few tables to look at us, "I'll do the best I can, Layla, you'll see!"

I sigh and say, "At least keep your voice down. Geez, you are really annoying."

Omega-Xis rolls his eyes and says, "Whatever," quietly.

I notice another person walking towards our table, this one is Delilah.

"Can I eat here?" she asks.

"Yeah, sure," Omega-Xis says, scooting to make room for Delilah.

The girl sits down and places her tray on the table, saying, "Thank you. None of those other ruffians would let me place my tray with theirs, let alone sit down in an empty place."

"No problem," I say, "we're used to people coming and going. I'm-"

"Layla Woods and Morgan Jakobs," Delilah says, smiling a brilliant smile, "Yes, I know you both. The school's gossip mill is constantly at work about you two."

"What sort of gossip?" Omega-Xis asks.

"Like that you're not related to Layla," Delilah says, "or that you both are dating."

"We don't even have a relationship other than family," I say, "Morgan's from my mom's side of the family, and her older sister was his mom."

"Oh, my," Delilah says, then lowers her voice to say, "You both made that story up, Layla and Morgan...or should I say Layla and Omega-Xis?"

"Crown Lily," I whisper, "You're not seriously her?"

"Of course I'm her!" Delilah whispers, "My parents brought me here for a while, but we might move again sooner or later. I commend you for the effort for your cover story, but rest assured that I know you both, despite the fact that I've no idea how Omega-Xis is human."

"How'd you know who it was then?" Omega-Xis hisses.

"You reek of Z waves, Mega," Delilah says, "I could smell them from a mile away. I'm surprised that you both didn't realize that I was Crown Lily until just now."

"Aquarius told us," I murmur, "I forgot about it until you said Omega-Xis' name."

"Well," Delilah says, "Cygnus knows why I decided to return: to continue with my human studies and to make sure nobody grows suspicious. However...I want to make a deal."

"We refused your deal to help you become ruler," Omega-Xis says, "and we'll refuse it again."

"No, no, not that," Delilah says with a wave of her hand, "I'm up against Aries. She wants your sibling, not Thalia, but the other one."

"Aries?" I say, confused.

"Aries is a dangerous woman," Omega-Xis hisses, then says, "Why does she want the sibling? Is she after me?"

"I don't know," Delilah says, "but I do know that she has two backup plans in case she doesn't get the sibling. Both of them involve humans."

"She'll take a different human if she doesn't get the sibling?" I ask.

Delilah nods and says, "That's where you come in. Get Aquarius to find out who she's got her eye on, and warn them about the possession."

"How do we know you won't try backstabbing us?" Omega-Xis says.

"Trust me," Delilah says, "I, for one, do not trust Aries at all. Crown the FM-ian doesn't either. And I know for a fact that she's been talking to Cygnus, and that's another bad sign. Cygnus said that your sibling is almost ready, and when it is, it'll pick one of the FM-ians who doesn't have a body."

"Hey!" I hiss, "Why are they auctioning off my sibling?"

"Hush up, Layla," Delilah says, "this isn't your concern. Aquarius probably installed something in the sibling to make it loyal to him and not attack you, and the FM-ian sucker who gets it might refuse to fight you because of the sibling. However, Omega-Xis makes quite a bait. Be wary, both of you."

At this, Delilah picks up her tray of untouched food and walks away.

-------------------------------------

Uh-oh! Looks like Delilah knows more than she lets on. Especially about Aries and the sibling. Another new EM wave human is coming, and this will decide the fate of the sibling!


	20. Chapter 19

The rest of the day seemed to zoom before my eyes, after remeeting Crown Lily at the lunch table.

By the time we leave the school, I'm still asking questions.

"Who is Aries, really?" I ask Omega-Xis as we walk past the gates.

"A dangerous FM-ian who makes weapons, but doesn't need them," Omega-Xis says, "Believe it or not, the only way I know Aries is by rumors. I've never actually met her."

"Then why'd you say she was dangerous?" I ask, "Like you knew her?"

"I didn't want Crown Lily to know that I didn't know Aries," Omega-Xis says, "Crown the FM-ian probably knows Aries better than I do. What I do know is that Aries is a woman with a short fuse, and she's cunning. If she knows about our Primal Forme, then we'll be used as Aries' pawns and not just Crown Lily's. She's that skilled."

"Crown Lily said that we had to find the humans that Aries is after," I say, "but who would she be after?"

"Based on the rumors," Omega-Xis says, "Aries would pick either someone who's already lost to you, or someone close to you. And that's if she doesn't get the sibling."

"That doesn't help," I say with a sigh, "we've only defeated Taurus Inferno-"

"So Petra could be a victim!" Omega-Xis says, "Ms. 'That Doesn't Help', what other suggestions do you have?"

"Shouldn't Petra be able to drive out any other FM-ians?" I ask, "And even then, I thought that all FM-ians are different from one another."

"Aries and Aquarius, and any FM-ians like them," Omega-Xis says, "are unique. Some can change their EM wave frequency to match a human, even if they already have an FM-ian or AM-ian inside them. Aquarius has a similar frequency to my own, but without that power, he wouldn't have Geo's body in his use. I'm sure that Aries would find a way to get in Petra."

_This is not helping at all._

"Enough about that, though," Omega-Xis says with a wave of his hand, "Your school's not as boring as I thought, but there could be some...subjects that are missing."

"Like what?" I say, now curious.

"I mean," Omega-Xis says, "Battle Cards? Why are they forbidden? Enslaving isn't as simple as you'd think. It just leaves viruses in the EM waves that clog up data. I'm guessing that's what causes EM lag."

Lyra mentioned that EM lag was dangerous, caused in part by the new enslaving system, but I'd never considered it like that.

"And another thing," Omega-Xis says, obviously on a roll, "is the lack of training here! I mean, when Geo was still alive, Geo had to read out of a book nearly all day, and while that is pretty boring, we had to depend on our gadgets-"

"TRs and TAs," I say, slightly annoyed, "If you're going to mention them, at least get the names right."

"Anyway," Omega-Xis says, "we had to depend on technology, and it was pretty much what could've happened 200 years ago thanks to the...never mind."

"Thanks to the what?" I say.

"Nothing," Omega-Xis says, "I'll tell you when I feel you're ready."

"When's that going to be?" I counter.

Omega-Xis shrugs and says, "Dunno, but I'll know when."

I sigh.

_Omega-Xis tends to keep secrets once in a while, and even then I haven't asked him that many questions...I wonder why he has to hide things like that?_


	21. Chapter 20

"Welcome back, Mega," I say cheerfully, "Where's Layla?"

"She went to go see Whitney," Omega-Xis says, "Nothing wrong."

"You know," I say, "with the FM-ians looking for us, anything can go wrong. That's what I taught you a long time ago."

"And I've never forgotten, Aquarius," Omega-Xis says, "Now, I'm going to get out of this body. It's a pain to move in."

"Just do it in Layla's closet," I say, "Otherwise her parents...well, they won't be too impressed with you leaving the CopyRoid on the ground."

"Yeah, whatever," Omega-Xis says, but he walks to Layla's room.

After a moment, Omega-Xis returns in AM-ian form.

"How was school?" I say, "I heard that it was boring...from Geo's mind."

This causes Omega-Xis to twitch slightly, but he says, "It's not as bad as it was 200 years ago. I'm just happy Lyra didn't get a CopyRoid, otherwise I'd be stuck with her and the other two."

I laugh and say, "My, things must have changed due to the new technology! I feel old compared to this high-tech world...but there's a few things the humans are missing. And perhaps when they reach those things...then perhaps this lonely war will finally end."

"Yeah," Omega-Xis says, "the war between the humans and the FM-ians. The humans don't know that the war exists."

"But Layla and Whitney do," I say, "and they'll soon be joined by more FM-ians, depending on who I can sway to my will."

"Please," Omega-Xis says, "unless you have some friends who aren't involved already, I doubt that we'll go anywhere."

"I do have some," I say, "but it will require me to return to FM."

"We'll talk to Layla about it," Omega-Xis says, "and we'll go with you. It's too dangerous on FM, now that they're looking for you...not to mention me and Layla for the Andromeda Key. Whitney can keep an eye on Earth, so that way we can go."

"I can always contact them," I say, "and I can see everything going on at FM, with the globe. Speaking of..."

I take the globe from my pot and gaze into it.

Cygnus and Gemini are talking, obviously about Crown Lily.

"M'lord," Gemini says, "I am quite concerned about Crown Lily. Remember when Aquarius was king? Crown Lily schemed to take him off the throne, and tried to enlist MegaGirl in her scheme."

"I know, Gemini," Cygnus says calmly, "but remember that Crown Lily is, by herself, a powerful human. Crown the FM-ian had no choice in the matter. We'll need to find a replacement for Crown's human, otherwise my reign will end."

"But there is a bright side, m'lord," Gemini says, "we do know that Crown Lily has promised Ophiuca Avenger a place at her right hand."

"And I have met Ophiuca's human," Cygnus says, "Her human choice is quite vengeful, something I'd like to use against Omega-Xis. I am wary about Aries, though. Her choice of human is the sibling, and, knowing her, she has backup plans. Regardless, Aries does not seem to be aiming for my throne. However, I'd prefer that she remain far enough away from Crown Lily. Understood?"

"Yes, Cygnus," Gemini says, his human choice Layla's clone in appearance...and in fears.

I return the globe to its proper place and say, "Looks like Crown Lily might lose her FM-ian."

"Good," Omega-Xis says, "I was hoping that she'd get lost."

"But she knows your true identities," I say.

"How do you know that?" Omega-Xis says.

I toss the globe and catch it, grinning.

"Oh," Omega-Xis says, "Forgot about you and that special addition. What was Aries' again?"

"Her choices or her additional ability?" I say.

"I was going to say ability, but we can do choices, yeah," Omega-Xis says.

"First, there's the sibling," I say, "second, Petra Carter. Thirdly...Layla's mother."

"I understand the sibling," Omega-Xis says, "but why Petra again? Layla and I were talking about that just earlier, but..."

"Taurus has proved that Petra has great strength," I say, "but Aries probably knows how to put it on full power. I think she chose Layla's mother to try and get Layla where she's vulnerable."

"We'll just prevent Aries from doing so!" Omega-Xis says fiercely, "You'll see!"

-----------------------------------

Can you feel the tension? The grand decision for the sibling is coming!


	22. Chapter 21

"My, my," I say as I listen to the conversation, "Tough words, Omega-Xis, but I am tougher than you think."

"Aries!" a voice calls.

I turn and see Crown Lily.

"Oh, Deliliah!" I say, "Nice to see you again. Returned from Earth?"

"Yes, Aries," Crown Lily snarls, "but enough casualties. Now is the time."

"The other sibling is done?" I say.

_Time to see if I need my backup soldiers._

"Yes," Crown Lily says, her tension flowing out of her, "I see you've been waiting patiently enough. All the FM-ians in this...council have gathered to find who the sibling picks."

"Show me the way, then," I say.

Crown Lily begins walking, and I follow.

When we enter the throne room, a great sight causes me to nearly gasp.

The containment area for the boy is in the room, and all the FM-ians are surrounding the cage.

"Enough," Crown Lily says with a tone of authority, "the boy- Michael- must decide: who will he be host to?"

Cheers roar through the crowd.

I notice Taurus outside the crowd, and go over to the bull FM-ian.

"Taurus?" I say, "Are you excited?"

Taurus snorts and says, "Not like I can use it. I've already had two chances to apprehend Omega-Xis, and I failed twice. I just hope that the sibling will be useful to his FM-ian."

"Yeah," I say, "I'm hoping that I'll be the FM-ian. I know that I can place my full power inside a human, and this human is promising."

"It's a clone Aquarius made," Taurus says, "and you know Aquarius. Crafty, unperdictable...not to mention an assassin. Who knows what he put inside that clone?"

"Nothing that would harm us too much!" a voice says behind us.

We turn to see Libra.

"Libra!" Taurus says, "We didn't notice you coming!"

"Of course," Libra says with a slight chuckle, "but I've been so busy that I haven't been coming to the court. You see, I've been balancing decisions galore...being the FM-ian of balance, I've had to be busy."

"What sort of decisions?" I ask.

"Whether to try again," Libra says, "to catch Omega-Xis. I've been restless with the balancing, but I've finally decided to take a chance. That is, if I get a new host."

"You haven't been showing up at the palace lately," Taurus says, "but who would? Crown Lily- that is, the one we've talked to, Crown's human/FM-ian form- is getting quite envious of the throne."

"Yeah," I say, "Crown Lily tried to bargain with MegaGirl to take the throne while Aquarius was on the throne. Isn't that ridiculous?"

"Her odds are quite average, really," Libra confesses, "She does have the wealth a ruler would have, and her authority is not to be questioned. There are a few slight flaws, though. Fatal, if you take it that extreme. She has more humanity than Crown's last host left, and she hasn't bent to our will completely."

"That explains her near betrayal," Taurus agrees.

"She also has a life with MegaGirl," Libra says, "she goes to the same school as MegaGirl and Lyra Melody."

"So you heard about Ophiuca? And the encounter with Primal Forme?" I say.

Libra nods gravely and says, "Indeed. Omega-Xis and his human need to be careful with Primal Forme. I remember the last time some FM-ian lost control of that power..."

"Destroyed an entire human planet, I remember!" Taurus says, "But the two kept on ravaging, and eventually the FM King at the time had to put them to sleep. I think they're still on FM, sleeping somewhere."

"Hush!" Crown Lily's voice says, startling us silent.


	23. Chapter 22

The cage lowers, and the boy stands up.

"Michael," Cygnus says, "you will select from the FM-ians gathered here."

"Yes, m'lord," the boy says, his voice almost used to speaking, with the occasional lisp.

Everyone is silent as the boy wanders throughout the room.

Finally, he stops in front of our miniature crowd.

His eyes seem to glaze over, as he simply stares at us.

I hold my breath.

_This is it, this might be your chance..._

Finally, he points to Libra and says, "What FM-ian are you?"

"I am Libra, FM-ian of balance," Libra says, although I can tell he wasn't expecting the boy to select him.

The boy nods and says, "A balanced approach is always the best approach. I'll pick Libra as my FM-ian."

_Well, better luck next time. Frankly, I couldn't have trusted any other FM-ian other than myself better than Libra._

"Aries," Cygnus says, "Can you do the honors of organizing the boy's waves to match Libra's?"

"Yes, Cygnus," I say.

The waves become mere putty as I adjust the boy's EM waves to match Libra's.

"There, your highness," I say when I'm done, "The boy is Libra's."

Libra fuses with the boy, and when the fusing waves clear, a new EM wave human is born.

The boy now looks almost like Libra, with the exception of two earrings and humanoid clothing. The earrings are both different: one is a tiny flame, while the other is a tiny droplet of "water". He wears a light brown shirt, dark brown shorts, and black shoes. His hands have scales attached to each hand, making the boy's appearance similar to his FM-ian.

The boy tests his limbs as Crown Lily walks up to him.

"Libra, can you hear me?" she asks, "I am Crown Lily."

"Yeah, I can hear you," the boy says.

A few gasps ring from the crowd. Libra wasn't known for saying "yeah".

"I...I am Libra Wisdom," the boy says, "Wisdom and balance withstood the test of time, and I plan to do the same. Aquarius will be brought to you, as well as MegaGirl and Lyra Melody."

_Well, there's Libra speaking. Good job on balancing the influence._

"Welcome to the royal court, Libra Wisdom," Cygnus says, "We rejoice that you are now with us."

Libra walks to me and says, "Aries. While I'm on Earth, I'll try to find you a human powerful enough to stop MegaGirl."

"I don't need-" I begin, but Libra turns around and walks away.

"I think that means you should let him find one," Taurus says, "I'm sure Libra has some plan."

Libra exits the room.

"That's settled," Crown Lily says.

"Yes," Cygnus says, "back to our normal schedule."

The crowd begins to disappear.

Crown Lily walks past me and gives me a triumphant smile.

"Just because I didn't get the sibling doesn't mean that you have to act all high and mighty!" I spit.

Crown Lily ignores me and leaves the room.

"I'm going to speak to Wolf," I say, "Don't wait for me."


	24. Chapter 23

"Hey! Wolf!"

I turn to see Aries coming.

"Yeah?" I say.

"You know the hunt for Omega-Xis, right?" Aries asks.

I nod.

My own experience hadn't been as long or as painful as the others. Like Crown and Cancer, I hadn't bothered to really "hunt" for Omega-Xis.

However, as humans wither and die, I lost my host years after Andromeda was stopped.

"Then I have the perfect human for you," Aries says, "and he's quite close to Crown Lily...I mean, Delilah."

"Call her Lily for all I care," I spit, "The infernal twit is not related to Crown at all, in my opinion. Trying to take down Aquarius- and succeeding- has put a bad taste in my mouth."

"Well, anyway," Aries says, "I can confer with Cygnus and try to get Crown's human...replaced. Until then, I have the human to help you keep an eye on her."

"Who is it?" I say.

"First of all," Aries says, "I hope you don't mind a gardener as your host."

"I don't care," I say, "I had a gardener as my first host, too. It doesn't really matter."

Aries nods and says, "Then Eric Roswell will do. He's Crown Lily's gardener. I'll change his EM waves to match yours..."

"And then I'll take him," I finish, "but are you sure? Trusting me with that human? What about you?"

Aries laughs and says, "Oh, I know my plan. You see, my original plan included me taking Crown alone, but seeing as Libra told me to stay put...I can't disobey orders from someone who has 'Wisdom' in his name."

"Or is it that you trust Libra more than you trust Cygnus?" I say.

"Yeah," Aries admits, "Cygnus refuses to take me seriously, and we both know that Aquarius wouldn't let us destroy Omega-Xis...not with that past."

"So I heard," I say, "It was true? Omega-Xis being Aquarius' apprentice and all?"

"Yeah," Aries says, "That's probably the reason why Aquarius doesn't like the Andromeda Key. Since Omega-Xis is an AM-ian, Aquarius wouldn't use a weapon that destroyed the Planet AM...our sister planet."

"Hmph," I grunt, "Remember, Gemini was the one responsible. He told the old FM King..."

"Lied to, rather," Aries says, "but the point is, we either get Aquarius or get the Key, and I'd like both."

"I get what you mean," I say, "and if Cygnus was out of the way, and Crown didn't have Delilah..."

"Then we can live in peace for once," Aries says, "but that seems impossible with Cygnus' obssession with Omega-Xis and the Key. We can't contact Cancer to help, we both know Crown, so you're the only one left."

"Unless you count Taurus," I say, "He's tired of fighting, so I've heard."

"And the other FM-ians who haven't gone up against Omega-Xis," Aries says, "and I know quite a few who'll have the same agenda as ourselves. For now, our little group has three: Libra, you, and I. I plan to get Gemini involved, since that human of his refuses to destroy her sister or anyone who's related to her sister...including Mega."

"By all means, get Gemini involved," I say, "and why don't you ask MegaGirl yourself? That would ensure victory."

"Ask MegaGirl for help?" Aries says, then pauses.

I take this time to ponder.

_Aries and I met a few days ago, FM-ian time, and discussed a few things. We mainly discussed about how we needed peace, and to do that, we needed to band together. I contacted Libra and we soon had our group._

"Actually," Aries says, "we don't know how long Libra will take...and since we have a human for you already..."

I sigh and say, "Whatever it takes."

"Thanks," Aries says, "and your voluntary spirit won't be forgotten, Wolf, in the new world."


	25. Chapter 24

"Goodnight, Eric," Delilah says as she re-enters the house.

I sigh wistfully.

_Why do you think you've got hope? She's a rich girl, and you're just a gardener who wants a girlfriend...this wasn't meant to be._

I turn and begin walking to my house, which is next door to this intimidating mansion.

_Tomorrow, I'll begin planting those roses for Ms. Crown...quite an easy task. Of course, she demands the flowers to be home-grown, and I don't really mind. Not just for money, but to see a smile cross that face..._

I enter my house and lock the door.

"So you want Delilah Crown?" a voice says.

I freeze.

_Someone's here! And they know about Ms. Crown!_

"She's not in any danger," the voice says, "but if she does end up in danger, she has bodyguards. Relax."

I try to obey.

I'm panting from fear and exhaustion.

"Good," the voice says, "now, you're Eric Roswell, correct?"

"Yeah," I say.

"I am Wolf," the voice says, "and I am an FM-ian, who needs your help."

"In what, Wolf?" I ask.

"To stop evil," Wolf says simply, "Will you help?"

"Yes, of course I will," I say.

"Even if it means that you will fight against any and all evil?" Wolf asks.

"Yeah," I say.

"One more time, and there's no going back," Wolf says, "Will you not hesitate, even if someone you hold dear is involved?"

_I'm sorry, Ms. Crown!_

"Yes," I say, "I will never hesitate, even for Ms. Crown."

"Good," Wolf says, "now...don't make too much noise."

My body is filled with power, and the last thing I remember is a wolf, lunging at me.


	26. Chapter 25

"Oh?" I say, as I hear a cry from Eric's house.

_It's probably nothing. He's a tough boy, and he can take whatever comes._

"I hope so, Crown," I say aloud, "otherwise Mother and Father won't be too happy."

_Nonsense. They plan to arrange a marriage sooner or later, but I doubt Eric's the groom._

"Crown!" I hiss, "You really think I care for Eric?"

_I don't see why not. He's a man after your own heart, after all..._

I flop onto my bed and say, "That doesn't mean anything, Crown, and you know it."

_Maybe, maybe not..._

"And what was that about arranging a marriage?" I ask.

_Nothing, really. The two you call your 'parents' were merely discussing it. After all, wasn't it a custom to get married at mid-teens in royal families?_

"But the Crown family isn't a royal one," I say.

_Your mother married your father at about seventeen, so I can understand why they're so concerned about finding you a suitor..._

"Shut up!" I say, "I won't get married unless it's when I'm ready, and even then a person of my own choosing will be the groom!"

I hear Crown chuckling inside my head.

"You can be a pain sometimes," I say with a sigh, "but I accepted this when we became Crown Lily."

_Yes, indeed you have. It looks as though the Star Force and the Ooparts are the least of our worries._

"Primal Forme," I say, remembering the beast who tried to devour Lyra Melody. For some reason, I felt- and still feel- a shred of pity for the poor girl.

_Yes. Ophiuca wasn't too happy about the development, but you two had to escape before Layla and Omega-Xis devoured you both._

"I agree on that, Crown," I say, "but there are still questions I need answered, such as why didn't Omega-Xis go Primal with the Stelar boy? Why with Layla?"

_I know nothing about those issues, Delilah, but my memories should help you with some things._

I close my eyes and listen.

_"A long, long time ago, there was a planet filled with humans. Us FM-ians called it '40-Incognito', the 40th planet which circled around a small star. The planet was filled with humans, one of the few planets with humans in the universe," a male voice says._

_"What happened?" a female voice, that of Ophiuca's, asks._

_"A squad was sent out," the male voice says, "to investigate the planet. Among them was the FM-ian Saggitarius, a foolish but tricky FM-ian. While exploring, the stories say that he crashed into a human by mistake...and ended up being the first EM wave human."_

_"Where does the awesome Primal Forme come in?" a gruff male voice asks, Omega-Xis' or Taurus'._

_"I'm getting there," the first voice says, who sounds a little like Aquarius, "Anyway, soon he and the human became quite close, and we were planning to conquer 40-Igcognito...but one other FM-ian decided to try his own plan."_

_"Was the FM-ian Drago?" a voice says, Wolf's._

_"Yes, Wolf, it was Drago," the storyteller says, "Drago was jealous of Saggitarius' fame as the first EM wave human, and so he decided to get even. Drago took Saggitarius' human 'other' and attacked Saggitarius. Saggitarius was angry at Drago for using a human, and the human was quite mad at Drago for using his 'significant other'...that's when it happened. The EM wave human, Saggitarius Warrior, roared a mighty roar and soon transformed into what we now call 'Primal Forme'."_

_"What happened next?" the gruff voice says._

_"A great battle was fought," the storyteller says, "and soon Drago's human was killed. That should've been enough to stop the Primal Forme's rage, but it soon turned on the humans. The entire planet was ravaged; nothing was safe. Blood soon filled the rivers, and the skies turned crimson. It was only because of one FM-ian that we have Saggitarius Warrior asleep for future use...Libra, please stand up."_

_Murmurs fill the place._

_"All right, Pisces," Libra's voice says, "Can I sit back down now?"_

_"No, no, Libra," the storyteller says, "You see, everyone, Libra was just a mere newbie in FM- a 'just-born'- when he found the herb on the human planet that could put the Primal Forme to sleep. He was clever then, and he's still quite clever. Everyone who has hands, give it up for Libra."_

_A few polite claps ring through._

_"Saggitarius was put to sleep," Pisces says, "and was placed somewhere in FM. Of course, Libra couldn't put the thing to sleep, the old FM King at the time did. But the point is, Primal Forme is dangerous, and Aquarius will take his apprentice to teach him alone. Everyone can go with their mentors, and the others can stay here."_

I open my eyes and say, "Okay. Why was Pisces teaching about that?"

_Many of us never knew the worst of Primal Forme. Libra was the only one who'd seen Saggitarius, and he never liked to talk about it. That's why I'm suspicious about his socializing with Aries and Taurus..._

"I understand," I say, "and why doesn't he like to talk about it?"

_No clue, Delilah, and we can't simply ask him about it._

"Guess we wait," I say, "and tomorrow I'll ask Eric about that scream."

--------------------------------------------------

Looks like another piece of FM-ian history is revealed, with the first EM wave human's downfall...or is it?


	27. Chapter 26

"Mega?" I say, shaking Omega-Xis' CopyRoid body, "Wake up."

Omega-Xis stirs, but says nothing.

"Mega," I say, "I heard a scream. We need to investigate. NOW."

Omega-Xis sits up and says, "A scream? Why didn't you say so? Where?"

"I don't know," I admit, "but there should be at least some sign of where it is."

Omega-Xis sighs and says, "Whatever. Let's fuse."

-----------------------------------------

"Are you sure you heard a scream?" Omega-Xis asks twenty minutes later.

"Yes, I'm sure," I say.

I stop on the Wave Road, noticing a weird feeling in the air.

"Z waves," Omega-Xis says, "It reeks of them. Guess you were right."

I jump onto the ground, becoming physical, and walk to the house which flows with Z waves.

I open the door with my right hand, and enter the house.

"Nothing here," I say, about to leave until a voice says, "MegaGirl?"

I freeze.

"You were saying?" Omega-Xis says.

"Who are you?" I call, ignoring Omega-Xis' insult.

"Wolf Moon," the voice replies, "I need to speak with you...if only for a minute."

"Wolf was one of the ones Geo and I fought," Omega-Xis says, "although more for fun. Wolf wasn't too serious about the fight."

"And if I was, I'd've killed your host before Andromeda did," comes the reply.

Someone limbers into the room.

A boy wearing a dark outfit, wearing claws that look as though they can go through stone. He smells like dog, almost. I notice his shoes are wolf-like, just like his "gloves".

"What do you want to speak to us about?" I say.

"Have you heard of Aries?" Wolf says.

"Yeah," I say, "but only heard, not seen."

"I have an alliance with Aries," Wolf says, "and Libra. We want to stop the wars between our worlds, but there are...obstacles."

"Like us?" Omega-Xis asks.

"Like Crown Lily," Wolf says, "and Cygnus. Not to mention Ophiuca. The problem is, I've heard that Crown has placed her trust in you as well."

"Not really," I say, "more like a mission: to find out which humans Aries plans to get if she doesn't get my cloned sibling."

Wolf laughs and says, "Ah, him. Libra has him. He's finding a body for Aries, so you won't have to worry about that."

"Takes away half our work," Omega-Xis says, "but how do we know we can trust you?"

"You don't," Wolf says, "but I can prove my trustworthiness to you...such as telling you Aries' original plans."

"We don't need that," I say, "What we do need is a way to defeat Crown Lily. Perhaps if you helped us, or else didn't assist her, then perhaps we might trust you."

"I can do that easily," Wolf says, "you see, we just fused. I can tell you Crown Lily's plans, and even then I don't think I can satisfy Mega."

"Whatever," Omega-Xis says, "we'll trust you for now. Happy?"

Wolf smirks and says, "Quite."


	28. Chapter 27

"Whitney!" Layla cries, "Aquarius!"

Her friends are tied together, in EM wave form, physical and unable to escape.

"Ah, so you've arrived," the voice of their captor says.

"We can't lose to this freak," Omega-Xis says softly.

"I know," Layla replies.

"I am in need of assistance, to dispose of the Earth," the voice says, "and if you do not, I will destroy these people who you call 'friends'."

"No!" Layla says.

"Layla!" Whitney says, "Don't do what he says! We'll be okay!"

Aquarius is silent, as though the situation has left him speechless.

Layla notices a shadow coming from behind her friends.

The shadow pulls out a knife, and holds it to Aquarius' neck.

"Watch and see, dear Layla," the voice croons.

Aquarius' neck bleeds droplets of blood mixed with physical Z waves, perhaps the only thing keeping her creator alive.

"No!" Layla cries again.

Layla falls to her knees.

She forces herself to return to human form, crying, "I'm the one you want! Leave them out of it!"

Whitney's eyes fill with tears, as the voice says, "I knew you'd see it my way."

"Forgive me, Mega," Layla whispers, "Forgive me, everyone."

She closes her eyes and feels the sting of her tears.

"Yes," the voice says, "beg for forgiveness, but know that you will recieve none...none from this world that you call your own."

"M-Mega," Layla says, listening for even a noise from her AM-ian partner.

She hears nothing.

"Whitney? Aquarius?" Layla says.

Nothing.

Layla opens her eyes and says, "Guys?"

The shadow is the only one here.

Layla puts her Visualizer on.

"M-Mega," Layla whimpers, "you...you abandoned me...I'm...I'm sorry..."

"Everyone fled from you," the voice says, "because you put your friend and creator before the world...you were selfish. This world, these people...they will never forgive you."

Layla covers her eyes with her hands and begins sobbing.

"Now, now," the voice says, "you have decided to help a greater cause than these mortals, dear Layla. In the end, everyone will be begging for your mercy...but you will grant none."

"Who are you?" Layla sobs, uncovering her face, "Why do you want the Earth destroyed? Why do you want me?"

The shadow walks forward, and Layla realizes that she made a dreadful mistake.

The person who'd kidnapped her friends was none other than Omega-Xis as Morgan.


	29. Chapter 28

I hear Layla gasp as she wakes up.

"Hm?" I grunt.

"Mega?" Layla says.

I sit up, saying, "Yo."

Layla sighs and puts a hand on her chest, saying, "You're still here."

"Uh, yeah," I say, "I've been here."

"I had a nightmare," Layla says, "it was so real. Maybe it's something to do with everyone asking for help and stuff..."

"Stress?" I say.

Layla nods.

"What was it about?" I ask, curious.

"It was about someone kidnapping Whitney and Aquarius," Layla says, "and we arrived as MegaGirl, but the guy threatened to kill them both, so I told him to let them go, that I would help destroy Earth...and you guys abandoned me."

"Who was the guy?" I demand, "Did you see?"

"Yes," Layla says, shivering, "It was you inside the CopyRoid."

I'm stunned speechless, and that's nothing that happens often.

"It's just a dream, though," Layla says, "Nothing to worry about, Mega."

"I hope so," I say, finding my voice, "I won't abandon you. Ever."

Layla nods and says, "I know."

_Her voice was flat there, like she's not too sure..._

"What time is it?" Layla asks.

I look at Layla's digital clock and say, "Four in the morning. Aquarius should be asleep by now."

"And Whitney, too," Layla says.

"Yeah," I say.

_Not sure about Lyra, though..._

"Two more days," Layla says, "Till we go to Petra's."

"Mmm-hmm," I say, "Nothing we can do to stop it."

"Hey, Omega-Xis," Layla says, "while we're up, do you think we can go on the wave roads?"

"Sure, why not?" I say, slipping out of the CopyRoid.

Layla opens her window and climbs down the tree.

"You're not taking the Visualizer?" I ask.

"Nah," Layla says, "I know where the wavehole is, and if I need to see you, I can turn on my TR."

"Whatever," I say.

We head to the wavehole.

Layla stands on the spot and says, "EM Wave Change, Layla Woods, On! The! Air!"


	30. Chapter 29

I close my eyes as I hear the sound of wind chimes.

_"Aquarius!"_

_"Mega? Is it time to train you already?"_

_"No, but I'm wanting to practice to get ahead of the others!"_

My eyes open as I say, "Mega?"

"What?" Omega-Xis says.

"I just heard two voices," I say, "Aquarius and yours."

"Must be that ability I heard about," Omega-Xis says, "Something about sharing memories with the partner."

"Why didn't it happen before?" I ask.

"Don't ask me," Omega-Xis says, "It just happens."

I close my eyes again.

_"Hey! Lyra!"_

_"Mega! How was Aquarius today?"_

_"Not too hard. Heard Pisces was announcing new mentors."_

_"Yes, but I wasn't picked for any."_

_"Hmph. Was Ophiuca picked for a new mentor?"_

_"No, and I'm glad. One of the mentors was Gemini. He's scary, if you ask me."_

_"Just because he used the Andromeda Key on AM?"_

_"Yes and no. I'm worried that he might bring Saggitarius out."_

_"He's asleep, and probably for all time. Tell you what, if Saggitarius wakes up, I'll protect you."_

This has me giggling softly.

"What?" Omega-Xis says, "What'd you hear?"

"Nothing!" I say, "Just you and Lyra talking."

"Why I oughta..." Omega-Xis says, with an almost teasing tone in his voice.

Suddenly Omega-Xis closes his eyes and says, "Ooh, look! I'm seeing you when you were eight!"

I smack Omega-Xis' head with my free hand and say, "Very funny."

I close my eyes again.

_"Hey, Lyra."_

_"Mega! I didn't see you!"_

_"I...I need to keep up my training. We have to see each other less often."_

_"Oh."_

_"I hope you understand, Lyra. Aquarius didn't want us to end it like this, but Pisces is getting on our backs, and I've been trying, but..."_

_"I understand completely, Mega. Ophiuca is rubbing our relationship in our faces, and Pisces has been getting onto me as well."_

_"When the time comes, not even the FM King will stand up to me. I swear it."_

"So that's when you and Lyra broke up," I say, opening my eyes.

"Don't snoop into those memories!" Omega-Xis hisses.

"I can't specify!" I counter.

A realization dawns on me, and I ask, "Hey, Mega. By any chance, did you break up with Lyra...before stealing the Andromeda Key the first time?"

"Yeah," Omega-Xis says, "she was assigned to help hunt for me, but she met Sonia...and everything changed."

"Oh," I say.

"Let's head back," Omega-Xis says, "I'm not wanting to meet any FM-ians when you're looking through my memories."

"Same to you," I say, pulsing out.


	31. Chapter 30

"I am ready, Ophiuca," I say.

_Good, now let's try it..._

I close my eyes, and feel my mind filling with things Ophiuca said, thought, and experienced.

_"Mega!"_

_"Yo."_

_"Come on, Mega! Don't you want to hang out with us?"_

_"Nah. Thanks for trying, Ophiuca."_

_"Oh, you're so annoying! I can't wait until you find a woman!"_

_"A woman! Get back here, Ophiuca..."_

_"Heehee! Can't catch me!"_

"Uh, what!" I gasp as I open my eyes.

_That wasn't supposed to be seen, Lee-sama. Ha ha, I must've been thinking about Mega from when I was hunting him..._

"Whatever, Ophiuca-chan," I mutter, closing my eyes again.

_"Lyra!"_

_"Hi, Ophiuca."_

_"What ever is the matter, Lyra?"_

_"Omega-Xis said that we needed to end the relationship. You know Pisces, after all. He was just beginning to get on my case too, ha ha."_

_"Hmph! I think Omega-Xis is merely jealous of how Taurus is getting along! We both know that Cygnus and Wolf are planning to invite Omega-Xis to a fun fight."_

_"Yeah. So?"_

_"So...we can both go and cheer Mega on!"_

_"Since when have you cared for Omega-Xis?"_

_"Ah...since we first met! We've played a lot, you remember."_

_"Yeah, I remember Omega-Xis chasing you around because of a lame joke."_

_"Oh, that was ages ago!"_

_"Six months."_

"Ophiuca-chan!" I say as I open my eyes, "Do you have a crush on Mega-kun?"

_Mega-kun? Those memories must be peeking out..._

"Answer the question!"

_Haha, no, Lee-sama, we were just friends, we played around quite a bit..._

"One last time, then you'll admit it," I warn, closing my eyes.

_"Omega-Xis has stolen the Andromeda Key."_

_"Impossible!"_

_"I'm afraid that it's true, Lyra."_

_"Cepheus...I mean, m'lord. I am just a mere musician, and I cannot see why you bring such news..."_

_"Ophiuca told me that you were a friend of Mega's. Seeing as you both were taught the same things..."_

_"Not exactly, m'lord! You see, she had a mentor later than Omega-Xis, while I..."_

_"Was stuck with Pisces during all that time!" I chortled as I listened in from behind a curtain._

_"Did you hear something?"_

_"No, m'lord."_

_"Phew." I said._

_"Anyway, Lyra, I was planning on having you help with the hunt for Omega-Xis."_

_"Oh! M'lord, I...I don't know what to say."_

_"As one of the finer FM-ians, I would suggest a mere 'thank you'."_

_"Thank you, Cepheus...m'lord!"_

"Okay, now I really don't get it," I say, opening my eyes, "Omega-Xis and Lyra once had a relationship, and then when they broke up...Lyra is chatting it up with the old FM King?"

_Well, I certainly thought the relationship was kind of...unstable. I tried to get rid of her before, but the FM King only listened when Omega-Xis was being hunted._

"Why would you get rid of Lyra?" I ask.

_She thought the Andromeda Key was dangerous, and thought that AM shouldn't have been destroyed. Hence, my pleadings to the FM King to be rid of her._

----------------------------------------

This is a new side to the FM-ians you thought you knew, huh? Including Lyra, whose scene was sudden and inspired...but nonetheless going with the storyline.


	32. Chapter 31

I toss and turn, trying to ignore the constant memories that aren't mine, as they spring up and vie for my attention.

_Omega-Xis' memories..._

One memory catches my mind, and plays it.

"Omega-Xis?" the teacher says.

"Yeah?" I say, in Omega-Xis' voice.

"Your teacher will be Aquarius," the FM-ian says.

"Bah," I spit, "why that old codger?"

A few of my "classmates" laugh at my use of human words.

"The 'old codger' requested it," the teacher says, "now be quiet, otherwise you'll know why I was called 'Pisces Tidal'."

I slump.

"Mega," a voice whispers.

I turn to see Lyra.

"Yo." I say.

Lyra smiles a small smile and says, "I'm Lyra. I heard you were the new student."

I grunt a confirmation.

"Aquarius isn't as old as Pisces," Lyra whispers, "Pisces had two humans with him once, and both of them died of old age."

"Meh," I say, "anyone who's mentioned as a mentor or teacher is old in my book."

Lyra stifles a giggle.

"Everyone with a mentor, please stand up and leave the room," Pisces says, "Omega-Xis, Aquarius will meet you in the hall."

"Yes, sir," I say, halfway to the door already.

In the hall, I notice an FM-ian who merely looks like a cloud with a pot.

"Hello, Omega-Xis," the FM-ian says in Aquarius' voice, "I am Aquarius."

"Hello," I say.

"Follow me, and I'll show you the room Cepheus prepared for us," Aquarius says.

"Cepheus!" I say, catching up to Aquarius, "How do you have contact with the FM King, let alone a special room?"

"I am his assassin," Aquarius says, "That's all you need to know, Mega."

_Cool! An assassin! I'll bet Taurus is jealous!_

Omega-Xis' thoughts sound almost juvenile, like he's a mere newbie in the world of FM-ians.

"Yeah, whatever," I say, surprised at how Mega's words opposed his thoughts.

Aquarius leads me to a large empty room.

"We will train here," Aquarius says with a smile, "I hope I made the right choice in selecting you, Omega-Xis."

"Hmph," I grunt, "I'll prove it to you!"

The memory clouds over, changing into an entirely different memory.

Now I'm in some kind of pit, seeing all sorts of FM-ians glaring at me from above.

"Omega-Xis!" a voice says, "We've heard that you have taken the Andromeda Key!"

I smirk and say, "Well, if you want it so bad, you'll have to chase me to get it!"

I jump on a Wave Road and begin my traveling.

_I'll head to Earth. Kelvin's son ought to be there, and I can shelter myself there..._

"I won't let you get away!" the voice I heard back at the court says.

_Cygnus. I'll have to lose him or I'll lose myself._

I keep my tongue in check as we race through the stars.

I notice a blue planet after what feels like hours.

_Earth._

The one word is said with both of our voices, me recognizing the place and Omega-Xis assessing it.

-----------------------------------------

I'm just having too much fun with Mega. He's a great character, and I can get used to his speech.


	33. Chapter 32

"Layla," I say, "Layla!"

"Leave her be, Mega," Aquarius says, entering the room, "Her parents are leaving for garage sales today, and they told me that she'll have to miss school."

"Hmph!" I say, "I'm getting Layla up because she should be up by now!"

Aquarius sighs and says, "Omega-Xis. As your mentor and friend, I order you to leave her alone."

It's my turn to sigh, but I obey Aquarius' command.

"Sorry," I say, "It's just that Layla would be bright and early at sunrise, or at least at eight. I'm just concerned."

"I wouldn't be," Aquarius says, "Layla's mind is merely going through your memories. It might give her a chance to assess the things you haven't told her."

I cringe.

"I think this is a side effect of Primal Forme," Aquarius says, "Any human who has not gone Primal with their FM-ian can see the memories of their FM-ian when they want, despite having little control. A human who has gone Primal is another story...I've no idea of all of the side effects of Primal Forme."

I glance over at Layla.

She looks almost peaceful, except for the occasional grunt.

"Relax," Aquarius says, "Right now, I need you for something important."

"What?" I say, turning to Aquarius.

"I found Libra," Aquarius says.

-----------------------------------------------

"That's him?" I ask.

"Yes," Aquarius says.

We're watching a boy around Layla's age as he walks through the mall.

"Look at his ears," Aquarius says, "and I'm sure you'll recognize Libra Scales."

I fly down and notice the water and fire.

"Just like Libra Scales," I hiss.

"From what you told me, he's on our side," Aquarius says, "along with Wolf, Aries, Gemini, and Taurus."

"Yeah," I say, "but if you want my opinion, I don't trust any of them...except Gemini's human, Thalia."

"Gemini has been giving me reports about the cloned clone," Aquarius says, "She's doing good, but she has a plan that could put all of us into danger if Gemini does it without precautions."

"What?" I ask, "What's Layla's demonic twin planning?"

"She plans to awaken Saggitarius," Aquarius says.

---------------------------------------------------

We return to Layla's house, and to my disappointment, Layla's still asleep.

"We have to tell her," I say, "We can't just let Thalia do it-"

"I'm not," Aquarius says, "Gemini said that he'll find the herb to put Saggitarius to sleep before waking him, but if he doesn't, the plan won't go into action."

"That doesn't cheer me up for some reason," I say.

"I know," Aquarius says.


	34. Chapter 33

Omega-Xis' memories seem almost like a new world, especially when I get to Earth.

_There's a human...might as well ditch Cygnus and do...this!_

I swoop down and collide with a human, whose face I can't see.

The next moment I know, I'm kind of looming over the human.

It's a boy, about ten or twelve, with brown hair.

He wears a red shirt and blue pants, but it's his eyewear that catches my eye.

_The Visualizer!_

My thought is in my own voice, as though those words were separate from Omega-Xis' thoughts.

The boy opens his eyes and stands up.

"Wow!" he says, "That's not the Milky Way!"

_Boy, he really is dense,_ Omega-Xis' voice says.

The boy looks around until he notices me.

"Agh! Alien!" the boy says, backing two steps away from me.

"Ha!" I laugh, "You might think I'm an alien, but to me you're the alien!"

The boy blinks, as though he never did realize that.

"Who...who are you?" he asks, now more curious than terrified.

"The name's Omega-Xis," I say, "but you can call me Mega for short, Geo Stelar."

"H-how'd you know my name?" the boy says.

"Oh, just by someone called...Kelvin Stelar," I say, a smirk crossing my face.

_Now he'll have no choice except to hide me..._

"My dad?!" Geo says.

"Yeah," I say.

The memory changes again, this time to a dreary place.

I'm fused with Geo, which reminds me whose memories I'm in.

"Mega," Geo says, "This is it."

Geo takes one step upon the stairway in front of us.

"Ah, Omega-Xis."

"The FM King," I hiss.

"You have defeated all of my warriors," the voice continues, "I grant you permission to come."

"Heh, even if you didn't 'grant us permission', we'd come and whoop you," I say, "Let's go, Geo."

"Okay," Geo says, walking up the rest of the stairs.

The memory blurs, but returns into a scene I don't recognize.

"You know that comment about how no AM-ians made it to you?" I say.

"Yes," the King says.

"Guess that makes me the first!" I say.

"What?" Geo says, looking at me as though we'd just met.

The FM King says nothing, but his eyes tell me that he's thoroughly stunned.

My vision blurs again, and this time, Geo and I are on the floor.

"Omega-Xis," Geo says, his face turning into a wry smile, "We...we did it."

"Hush," I say, seeing the blood as it spilled from Geo.

_So this is how he died._

My thoughts reverberate in my mind as Geo says, "We did it, we stopped Andromeda."

_At the price of your life._

If it was really me, my eyes would've filled with tears. However, Omega-Xis was willing himself not to cry or leave Geo.

I notice the FM King's body, dead.

"Geo," I say, "You need to get out of here. Please, Geo, I'm-"

The rest of the sentence hangs in my mind: _I'm begging you! Please! Leave and live!_

"Omega-Xis," Geo says, looking at me with an expression of...resignation?

_Did he know that he would die?_

"I can't...I can't leave..." Geo says.

My vision blurs, for perhaps the last time, and I gasp.

This one was a memory both Omega-Xis and I shared.

It was when we first met.


	35. Chapter 34

I'm surprised at how casual I looked at that time.

The girl picks up a pair of sunglasses that someone left behind.

_Me. The Visualizer._

I watch as the girl puts the glasses on and gazes at my- _Omega-Xis'_- world with wonder.

She takes off her skates and slings them over her shoulder.

_Her EM waves are just like Geo's. Maybe...Maybe I still have a sliver of a chance._

The girl walks over to some machinery, and I resist the urge to call out to her...or at least Omega-Xis does.

_No. Not yet._

The girl touches a machine, her expression changing to one of concern.

_Now._

I circle behind the girl and enter her, feeling the power I never knew I had...although Omega-Xis must've known.

I leave the girl on the ground and listen as she talks in her sleep.

"Where...where am I? Am...am I dead? Electrocuted?"

I smirk and say, "No."

The girl stirs, saying, "Eek! Who are you?"

"I am Omega-Xis," I say, "Open your eyes, human."

The girl opens her eyes, and sits up.

I notice that her TR is activated, just like I remembered.

"Who...who are you?" the girl says, her eyes darting nervously to the screen.

"I told you," I say, "I'm Omega-Xis, an AM-ian."

"Why are you in my TR, then?" the girl demands, standing up.

I follow, keeping the screen in my sights.

"Because you're the first one I ever saw since 200 years ago to have the same EM wave-length as I do," I snap, "Now, who are you?"

_Layla! Layla! Layla!_

I try to open my eyes, but find I can't.

I try to speak, to say something, but I can only do what the memory-Mega can do.

_Layla! Wake up!_

"Help," I moan in desperation, "Wake...wake up."

Everything begins blurring, as though I am finally waking up.

I wake to a splashing of cold water on my head.


	36. Chapter 35

"Agh!" I scream, sitting up.

Omega-Xis is in the CopyRoid, holding an empty bucket.

Aquarius is chuckling, as though he tried to stop Omega-Xis, but failed.

I notice my hair is wet, along with my head and shoulders.

"We moved you to the kitchen so we could clean up easier," Aquarius says, "You wouldn't wake up."

"For hours," Omega-Xis hisses, "and I decided to skip school 'cause I thought you were in a coma or something."

"Sorry," I say, lowering my head.

"No need to be sorry," Aquarius says, then turning to Omega-Xis.

Omega-Xis says nothing.

"Mega was quite concerned," Aquarius says, not taking his eyes off his former apprentice, "He chose to skip school, because he was worried for you."

A smile grows on my face as I lift my head and say, "Omega-Xis! I never thought you cared!"

"H-hey!" Mega says, "Just concerned that you didn't wake up! That's it!"

I stand up and find myself energized.

"I'll help clean up the mess," I say, "then I'll get dry clothes on. What time is it?"

"Sunset," Aquarius says, "your parents aren't home yet, they were sidetracked by your aunt and cousins."

"Which aunt?" I ask.

Aquarius tilts his head and says, "I think it was...Edna...or Ethel."

I groan and say, "Evil Edna! I thought she left Garden Wake! And those cousins are a pain!"

Omega-Xis laughs and says, "Obviously, I'm not playing as one of her kids."

"Mega!" I say, giving the AM-ian a playful slap.

"I'll be back to get some towels," Aquarius says, "Don't kill each other, okay?"

"Sure," I say.

"Yeah," Omega-Xis says.

Aquarius leaves the room.

"Mega," I say, "why didn't you tell me? Why couldn't you have told me how Geo died exactly?"

"Not enough time," Omega-Xis says, "and, despite 200 years, I've never gotten over it. When we first met, I pretended that you were an older version of Geo. Now we have Aquarius, and then the Primal Forme..."

"Brought you back to reality?" I say.

_But...it makes me so confused..._

Omega-Xis nods and says, "Two more days."

"Then we'll be able to live normal lives, if only for a night," I say.

"If Crown Lily doesn't get to us first," Omega-Xis says.

"Yeah," I say.

----------------------------------

Looks like Omega-Xis admits why he acted tough around Layla: because he deluded himself by pretending that she was "Geo".


	37. Chapter 36

I think a lot of people are glad that some action is coming up, and that Thalia's back in the story. However, the happiness is short-lived, as we learn that Crown Lily had been hiding a dangerous secret...

----------------------------------------------

"Cygnus," Crown says, nonchalantly enough, "have you heard of Gemini's suggestion?"

"To awaken Saggitarius?" I hiss, "He told me that Thalia has a wry sense of humor, and I think she's joking."

"Yes, I think so too," Crown says, her eyes glowing, "but...what if? What if we could use Saggitarius to destroy the humans of Earth? After all, he went quite crazy last time, and I'm sure that he would do so again..."

I ponder about it.

_Yes, yes. As Cepheus didn't enjoy Saggitarius, I didn't enjoy his way of doing things. Oh, using Andromeda on AM was very clever, a great test run for Andromeda, but me having time to catch up on the things I've nearly forgotten has caused me to warm to...Primal Forme._

"And Ophiuca is trying to perform Primal Forme," Crown says, changing the subject, "but backwards: first, the memory process, and then the rest _should_ come together, at least that's what Ophiuca Avenger tells me."

"That's good to know," I say, "and I assume that Libra fought MegaGirl?"

To my surprise, Crown shakes her head and says, "No, m'lord, and that is partly the girl's own fault. She'd been stuck in 'memory absorbtion mode' in her sleep, and couldn't wake up until sunset."

"Tell me this, Crown," I say, "who are your sources? How did you know about the girl in the first place?"

Crown says nothing, but merely lowers her head submissively.

"Is it someone close to Layla?" I ask.

"No, m'lord," Crown says.

"Then who?" I press.

"Drago," Crown whispers, ever so softly, "and he should be coming."

"My, this is good," I say, "Drago, the second EM wave human...but how did you meet? It couldn't possibly have been at FM, as-"

"I've never left the castle except to go to Earth," Crown says assuringly, "we met on Earth. You see, he often tries to find powerful humans, and often he ends up with humans who...just aren't his type. I was hoping I could get Eric Roswell to conform to Drago's influence...but last night, I think someone got to him."

"Wolf disappeared last night," I say, "perhaps it was him?"

Crown throws up her hands and says, "Now we have Wolf going traitor on us! First Mega, then Lyra, now Wolf! I have my suspicions about Aries and Gemini, as well..."

"Aries, I would understand," I say, "as you both constantly bicker. However...why Gemini? Is it because of Thalia?"

"Yes, m'lord," Crown says, "I know Gemini wouldn't lie like he did the day Aquarius got away...not before Thalia. Drago is also wary of Gemini-"

"Prove Drago's existence," I say.

Crown blinks and says, "M'lord?"

"Prove to me that you aren't lying about Drago," I say, "I will want to see him, as soon as possible...and you can't try using a different FM-ian. A king knows his subjects by name, and I am no different."

Crown sighs reluctantly and begins to speak, but a deep male voice says, "As a king wishes, so he may recieve."

An FM-ian unlike any I've seen before forms in the room.

It's like a dragon, a Chinese-looking dragon from human mythology, except not as decorated. It wears battle armor, and merely looking at it causes me to see years pass before my eyes.

"I am Drago," the FM-ian says, "and I understand that you have problems with a certain human...named Layla Woods."

Crown pales and looks around, as though trying to find a way to escape.

"You haven't found a human in this time?" I ask, now more curious than scared.

"No, no," Drago says, chuckling, "I have not found a human. Instead, I've been searching for one who can withstand the test of time."

"I've tried to tell him," Crown whispers, if only to herself, "that no human being is immortal."

"And you are wrong!" Drago hisses at Crown, "I've seen humans live for nearly a thousand years, never dying! Where are the humans like that in this day and age?"

"Silence," I say.

Drago turns away from the now-shivering Crown, looking me in the eye.

"The humans are trying to develop various 'immortality' potions and machinery," I say, "but I doubt that they will succeed. Why do you want an immortal human, anyway? All they'll do is whine about how they have to live forever."

"Because as an FM-ian lives forever," Drago says, "so I need a powerful companion who will do likewise."

"Perhaps we can arrange the deal slightly differently," I say, raising my head slightly, "I've found that Aquarius is really Layla's 'creator', and that he is a sort of...what's the word? 'Alchemist'? He has notes that read about eternal life, and many calculations that could've been in his pot. Perhaps if you can bring Layla to FM alive, I could make the formula for eternal life."

Drago closes his eyes, as though thinking, then opens them quickly.

"Cygnus," Drago says, "that is your name, right?"

I nod.

"I'll accept your offer," Drago says, "but I'll report to Crown on things such as the alliances building on FM. Is that all right?"

"Yes," I say, "by all means, do whatever you please."

"Then I take my leave...m'lord Cygnus," Drago says, disappearing.

I turn to Crown, whose eyes are glued to the place Drago once stood.

"He's obssessed with immortality in a human," Crown whispers, "he tried to take me over, believing that two FM-ians might make one human immortal...and I learned something."

"What is that?" I ask.

Crown turns to me with fear in her eyes as she says, "He's practically as old as time. Saggitarius is as well, from what I've seen. My mind has Drago's memories."


	38. Chapter 37

"Gemini," I say, "I think it's time to go to Earth."

_Now? Crown is already suspicious of you, Thalia, and if you go to Earth it'll confirm everything we did was for Aquarius..._

"I don't care." I say simply.

_Your loss._

"Whose side are you on?" I ask as I walk to the green EM Wave Road that would take me to Earth.

_Any side that keeps me alive._

"If we learned how to go Primal, it'd at least keep us alive a little longer," I point out.

_I know that, but we don't know exactly how to go Primal._

I jump onto the green EM Wave Road and begin the journey.

"We can ask Aquarius or Layla," I say.

_You're crazy!_

"I'm only what my creator made me to be," I say.

_Aquarius is quirky, you're just plain crazy!_

"I think this is what Aquarius meant by 'Thalia might give you something you're missing'," I quip.

_Bad joke. I think he was talking about women, but not human women._

"I think FM-ian women are the same as humans," I say, "but we'll just ask Layla."

_Layla this, Layla that._

I notice a figure coming towards us and point it out to Gemini.

_Must be Libra or Wolf._

"Aries mentioned that Wolf was on our side," I say, "and maybe Libra. I think Libra's on our side, along with Taurus."

_Five of us versus the entire FM kingdom._

"Eight," I say, "including humans."

_You're right. Forgive me for not considering your mortality, Thalia._

"It's okay," I say, "but you got deleted once, didn't you?"

_Twice, really. Both by MegaMan._

"Hush," I whisper as we near the figure.

"Thalia?" the figure says.

I know this figure from the decision "party".

"Michael!" I say, "Have you found a human for Aries?"

Michael shakes his head and says, "No. Not yet. I'm trying to go for someone who's not obvious. What about you, Thal?"

"Made a casual joke about Saggitarius and got lectured by Crown," I say with a pout, "A long lecture, too."

Michael shivers and says, "Someone's here. We should get moving."

"Do you have a place on Earth where I can hide?" I ask.

"Follow me," Michael says, turning back towards Earth.

"I thought you were heading to FM?" I say as we begin moving.

"No," Michael says, "Libra- the FM-ian- told me that I should see if anyone was on the EM Wave Road between Earth and FM, in case there were allies. Looks like he's right."

"What do you know of Layla?" I ask.

"She's my 'sibling'," Michael says, "and she's partnered with Omega-Xis, the AM-ian survivor. Well...one of them."

"Other than the Three Sages?" I say, "I know those three."

"You fought them once, if Libra's memory serves me right," Michael says.

"Gemini did," I say, "and yes, but he lost...and lived. He would've commited suicide right there and then, if not for Cepheus."

"Hmph. Cepheus is always involved somewhere," Michael grunts.

"Yeah," I say, "but so is Gemini. Thanks to him, we're wallowing in a giant web...at least, that's what I like to think. Crown nearly got taken over by a second FM-ian shortly after she first came to FM."

"A second FM-ian?" Michael says, "But...is she still alive?"

"Yes," I spit, "Fine and dandy, last time I heard. She mentioned the name Drago in her sleep, though..."

"That's who's following us," Michael says, "I sense someone...with ancient power."

"Aren't you that old?" I tease.

"Libra's not, no," Michael says, "I think Drago was, like, twenty thousand when I came along."

"Wow," I say, "but why would you sense him?"

"Crown Lily has an aura different from other FM-ians," Michael says, "I thought at first that it was merely because she was an EM wave human of this age."

"But Taurus would've had the same energy," I say.

"Exactly," Michael says, his expression darkening, "when he didn't mention any sort of strange energy, I grew suspicious. Rather, Libra did, but you get what I mean."

I nod. FM-ians can choose to share memories with their hosts, and we both knew that.

"Which is why I'm convinced that Drago has returned," Michael says, "and I think I know why. Have you ever considered an FM-ian's life span?"

I shake my head this time.

"They are practically immortal," Michael says, "You can't kill an FM-ian; the least you can do is delete them and wait around two hundred years until they return. Saggitarius was put to sleep with his own human, and I'll bet Drago wants to do the same, except awake."

"Live forever?" I say, "That's impossible."

"Saggitarius succeeded," Michael says, "and I think Cygnus wants to do the same to all FM-ian hosts."

"Crazy!" I say, noticing how close we were to Earth.

"Not to Aquarius, Drago, or Cygnus," Michael says, "Aquarius had three generations of human 'alchemists', back in the 180x times. Or was it 160x?"

"And so he stole the recipe for whatever can make humans immortal?" I say.

"That's what some say," Michael says, "but I think he memorized it and developed his own. I don't know what happened, though."

"Oh," I say.

Michael turns around and looks towards FM.

"What is it?" I ask.

"I think Crown Lily's lost her mind," Michael says quietly, "I feel a second ancient aura, and one I know, too...Saggitarius' chambers are open."


	39. Chapter 38

Mom and Dad didn't get mad at me when they came home to see us working on mopping the floor. They knew that a bucket of water was the last thing my alien companions would do if I wouldn't wake up.

We're in my room now.

I'm chatting with Whitney by my TR, and Omega-Xis and Aquarius are listening in.

"Yeah, I was invited to a party hosted by Petra," I say, "Two more days."

"Reminds me of that ancient movie," Whitney says, "I think it was 'Ring'?"

"'Seven days!'" I cackle, then say, "Yeah, can you believe I had to watch it in history class? We got halfway through by the time class was over."

"Yeah, the movie effects were kinda sloppy compared to today's technology," Whitney says, "Did you know that they're going to come out with a technology that allows you to play old video games? My dad has a bunch from his ancestors, and when he heard that, he danced in the living room."

"Old video games?" I say, "That's cool! When it comes out, I'm so playing with you!"

"Yeah, 3-D tech and all," Whitney says, "and they're developing new games for the TRs and TAs, too. Some are based on today's trends, so we won't have to ask our moms what a 'baseball bat' is."

"My dad has one," I say, "but moving on. Mega's coming to the party, too, but only staying until midnight like the rest of the guys."

Omega-Xis twitches and looks up.

"Hang on," I say.

I turn to Omega-Xis and say, "What is it?"

"Something's coming," Omega-Xis says gravely.

"Lyra?" I hear from my TR.

I turn to the TR and say, "Whitney?"

"Hang on, Layla," Whitney says, turning away from the screen.

After a few seconds, Whitney turns back to me.

"What?" I say.

"Lyra says that something powerful is coming," Whitney says, "I think we need to investigate."

"That is not needed," Aquarius says, "I know what it is."

"What?" We both say.

"Saggitarius, the first EM wave human...and the first to have Primal Forme," Aquarius says.

---------------------------------------

After a few minutes, Whitney and I are transformed and on the Wave Road.

"Is that it?" I say, pointing up to a spot where two lights are coming to Earth.

Aquarius shakes his head and says, "No. Those two will help us. Libra and Gemini."

"Thalia?" I say.

Thalia is a clone of me, whose FM-ian happens to be Gemini. Thalia uses swords and uses torture as her power. She claims herself to be the FM-ian of torture.

"Yes," Aquarius says, "and Michael, your brother."

"You mean the sibling Delilah told us about?" Omega-Xis asks.

Aquarius nods.

"If they're helping," Whitney says, "why is there a third light?"

Whitney points to a bright red light, streaming down the green EM Wave Road a short distance away from my "siblings".

"Drago," Aquarius says, trembling slightly, "I knew he'd come here as well. He's wanting to take you to FM to get an immortal human."

"You're crazy," I say.

"Unfortunately, he's telling the truth," Lyra says, "I spied on Aquarius while he was getting that report."

"Saggitarius' chambers are open," Aquarius says, "and I think Cygnus and Crown Lily plan on awakening him."

-----------------------------------

Haha, movie reference! I've never seen "Ring" myself, but the "seven days" pun goes a little bit with Layla's "two days" misery.


	40. Chapter 39

"So this is Saggitarius," I say, gazing in awe.

A sleeping figure lies in the chamber, once locked but soon awakened.

"Yes," Cygnus says, "but how will you wake it?"

"Like this," I say, sending forth a lighting bolt.

The creature opens its eyes. Its eyes are dark bloodshot eyes that seem to make my skin crawl.

"Will he kill us?" I ask.

"I've no idea," Cygnus says, "but we will see."

The beast stands up, its armor shining despite the ages.

It lumbers towards us, and I close my eyes and pray.

I hear it sniff the air, then...nothing.

I open my eyes and find that Saggitarius is walking towards the EM Wave Road.

"Huh?" I stutter.

"It seems Layla's scent has penetrated Saggitarius first," Cygnus says, "but I'd keep an eye on him if I were you."

"Yes, m'lord," I say, following the Primal Formed FM-ian.

The beast climbs onto the Wave Road and begins leaving.

I jump on the Road, not far behind Saggitarius.

_Are you crazy, woman?_

Drago's voice nearly causes me to fall off the Wave Road.

_Letting Saggitarius out? Did you think that I would approve of that plan?_

I steady myself and try to ignore the FM-ian's voice.

_Saggitarius will kill every human in sight! You tricked me!_

"Shut up," I whisper.

_No! You lied to me, Crown Lily, and for that, you will pay!_

"No," I whisper, "I owe you nothing."

_What about all that precious information? The bits and pieces I fed you about little Layla Woods?_

I continue following Saggitarius, hoping that Drago would get over himself and bother Layla for a while.

_It's a good thing that I've got other plans up my sleeve, Delilah._

"Don't call me that!" I hiss.

_What? Only the other, weaker FM-ians can? Aquarius called you "Princess", didn't he? Didn't I show you the wealth I could've given you if you had stayed on my side?_

"I already have wealth," I whisper, "and rest assured, we will put Saggitarius to sleep when Layla, Whitney, and Aquarius are dead."

_What about Libra? Gemini? Wolf?_

"Wolf? Who's Wolf got?" I ask.

_Your gardener...Eric._

"Go take over Layla for all I care!" I spit, "Just leave me alone!"

Drago doesn't reply.

_He's gone._

"Crown," I say, relaxing.

_Yes, but we should be wary. If he took your suggestion to heart...then we'll be in trouble._

"I know," I say.

We're nearing Earth by now, Saggitarius not even slowing down.

"This is it, MegaGirl," I whisper, "This is the end of your career."

----------------------------------------

Dun dun dun. Crown Lily sure is convinced that Saggitarius will do MegaGirl in. But what is Saggitarius really doing? Has Primal Forme gotten smarter from the time when he was put to sleep?


	41. Chapter 40

"There's two more lights!" I say, pointing.

A green light is streaming down after the first three lights, and a yellow one follows them all.

"The green one is Saggitarius," Aquarius says, "and the yellow one is Crown Lily."

"Why are they all heading here?" Whitney says.

"Libra and Gemini might be helping us," Lyra says, "but Drago..."

"I think he knows about Saggitarius," Omega-Xis says, "and I don't think he's coming to help."

"If only we could go Primal," I say.

"Don't be crazy!" Whitney says, "Last time you did, I nearly got licked to death!"

"Just a suggestion!" I say, "One that I have no idea of how to put into effect."

The green and yellow lights veer towards us, while the red light continues to follow the two lights I know as my siblings.

The green light disappears from the Wave Road, appearing on the street below.

When the smoke clears, I feel my legs turn into putty.

The beast below us looks like a human beast with armor, fur made of EM waves on its arms and legs. It lifts its head and sniffs the air.

"I'm going in," I say, leaping off the Wave Road.

I land on the ground and walk towards Saggitarius.

The creature stops sniffing and lumbers towards me.

We both stop two steps away from each other.

"So you're Saggitarius," I say.

The creature says nothing, merely staring at me.

I lift my arms as though shielding someone and say, "Well? Aren't you going to fight?"

The beast walks to me, stopping right in front of me.

"Uh..." I stammer, "Maybe I shouldn't have said that."

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Omega-Xis hisses, "You're just asking for trouble, aren't you?"

I smell blood on the creature, but I will myself not to falter.

_Come on, Primal Forme, please, please..._

The creature takes my right arm and lifts it to its face.

I struggle, trying to free myself from its grip.

The creature sniffs my arm, then licks it.

I freeze, my skin crawling from the saliva of Saggitarius.

_Ewww....ew! Let me go, please! I'd rather fight than stick through this!_

The creature flings me over its shoulder like a bag and jumps onto a roof.

"Wha?" I say.

"I think it likes you," Omega-Xis says in shock.

I begin kicking and punching Saggitarius' back, yelling, "Let me go! Let me go!"

The creature begins to use the houses like stepping stones, jumping from one to another.

_Good timing. Saggitarius has you busy, so I get to test my method..._

"M-Mega?" I stammer.

"I heard it too," Omega-Xis says, "I think it's that Drago guy."

_And you are right...but enough talk. Time to see if you can be made...immortal!_

Saggitarius stops and roars, and I stop struggling.

"Is...is it gone?" I say.

"Drago? Dunno," Omega-Xis says, "but I think Saggitarius still remembers him."

"How do we go Primal?" I ask.

"We both have to get really angry," Omega-Xis says, "that's what I think. Too bad Saggitarius can't speak...the only thing he's doing is carrying us somewhere."

Saggitarius begins moving again, with me still flung onto his shoulder.

"But what's he doing?" I say, "Why won't he just kill me already?"

"Dunno," Omega-Xis says, "Remember, AM was still alive when the whole Saggitarius thing happened. I wouldn't know anything."

"That helps," I say, "That helps a lot."

-----------------------------------------

Poor Layla. I am so evil. Nobody knows what Saggitarius is going to do. _Nobody._


	42. Epilogue

"Layla!" Delilah shouts, angered that Saggitarius didn't give her the satisfaction of MegaGirl's death.

_Hmph. Time for plan B._

Delilah feels a sharp pain course through her body, and she cries out for mercy throughout the process.

_C-Crown!_

Delilah tries to scream, but moaning in pain seems to be the only thing she can do.

_Relax, Delilah...at least you get a taste of my power...now, Crown, begone!_

Delilah falls from the EM Wave Road as Crown's power is stripped away from her body.

---------------------------------------

Saggitarius takes Layla to the outskirts of the city, Layla silent.

Omega-Xis is quiet for once, but in his head a plan is forming.

_If only we can put it to use. What does this Primal Formed being want with us?_

The beast stops suddenly, looking back.

"Layla? You awake?" Omega-Xis asks.

"Yes," Layla whispers, "is this where we're stopping? Why hasn't Saggitarius killed anyone?"

"You _want_ him to kill someone?" Omega-Xis hisses.

"Well, no, but it feels weird knowing that a beast that can kill...won't," Layla says.

The beast sniffs the air, causing Omega-Xis to wonder what the beast's agenda is.

------------------------------------------

"Michael," Thalia says, stopping, "Are you sure that the best way to help...is not to show up where they are?"

"I'm sure," Michael says, "Libra's never been wrong, and I hope that he isn't beginning today."

Thalia looks over the city.

Footprints are on the roofs that Saggitarius stepped on, causing Thalia to worry for her "sister".

"I hope he's right too," Thalia whispers, as she turns back to Michael.

---------------------------------------

"We have to follow them," Whitney says, jumping off the EM Wave Road.

"Whitney," Aquarius says, "I'll stay behind. Something's gone wrong."

Whitney turns to Aquarius.

Aquarius seems to be gazing over the city, as though he knows something will happen.

----------------------------------------

"Ophiuca-chan," Lee says, "we have to return to Earth."

_L-Lee-sama! Remember what Cygnus said!_

"Saggitarius is on the loose," Lee repeats, "but I might be needed to assist Crown Lily."

---------------------------------------

"Argh!" Aries says, "Why did they have to do it? Earth could be in danger, and Cygnus merely retreats to the inner chambers!"

"MegaGirl's still alive," Taurus says, "I sense it."

"Good luck, MegaGirl," Aries says, looking at the blue sphere known as Earth, "You'll need it."

----------------------------------------

"Are you sure that stalking Miss Woods is appropriate, Wolf?" Eric says, running in the direction he saw Saggitarius take off to.

_Yes. Especially as we'll find why Saggitarius isn't killing her yet. Saggitarius is a killing machine, forever Primal...at least that's what I've learned._

Eric grinds his teeth and continues on.

----------------------------------------

_Huh?_

"So this is the power of a human today," Delilah's voice says, "How incredible."

_Give me back my body!_

Delilah's spirit is above the dastardly Drago, who's now in her body.

This new form has scale-like armor, a helmet similar to a dragon's head, and a large sword at its side.

"Don't be so rude, Delilah," Drago croons from Delilah's body, "This fight has only begun!"


End file.
